A New Chapter
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: As he lies on the floor in pain, Sonic groans, "Why'd you hit me?" Amy responds, "...I'm gonna be fat because of you!" SONAMY! KnuxOuge, TaiReam/Crails Rated M reasons inside... I forgot to mention... SilVaze
1. A Hero's Heartache

**Hello again, Sonic fan-fic readers. I'm back! I'd like to present a SonAmy story that was buzzing in my head for some time. And just a reminder, the ages of the concerned character will be changed, just so the story will make sense.**

**Sonic- 22**

**Amy- 21**

**Tails- 16**

**Cream- 16**

**Knuckles- 23**

**Rouge- 25**

**Shadow- (God knows how old he is!)**

**Vanilla- Eh… Let's say that she's 36**

**Vector- 30**

**Rated M for lemons, sexual themes, and drug reference**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Now on with the show!**

A New Chapter

By

MKSfan14

Chapter 1

A Hero's Heartache

It was almost the middle of September. The sun beamed down on the mystic ruins; including a workshop with a takeoff pad.

Boxes were being loaded up with gizmos, custom-made gadgets, and even regular tools. World-renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog, 22 years old, was packing many tech-related items. Over the years his blue slick-back quills grew longer and he started to wear clothes; right now he was wearing blue jean shorts and a white undershirt. At the moment, he was safely packing shared memories. As the fast-footed hedgehog packed the cargo one by one, he noticed one thing in particular, a framed photo of him as a teenager playfully head-locking the young yellow, twin-tailed fox, Miles "Tails" Prower: his best… scratch that… his brother. When Sonic glanced at the picture, his heart cringed in pain as he would know he wouldn't do so again for some time. He let out a depressing sigh and secured the memorable photo inside the box.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Tails, the brains of his team, the person who looked up to him was heading off to college… at the young age of 16. But not just any college, Tails was going to _Okinawa Institute of Science and Technology_ in Japan. Sonic was glad that his friend was going to attend such a university, but deep down, he felt saddened that he'll be on the other side of the world. Another part of him believed he should've seen it coming, what with Tails being beyond brainy.

The blue hedgehog's mind was brought back to reality when he heard a familiar voice,

"Hey, Sonic." He looked away from the box to see Tails, dressed in brown shorts and a green short-sleeved shirt, with a smile. "Want anything to drink?" The fox also made eye contact with Sonic's apple green eyes and saw the heartbreak through his orbs.

"You alright?" Tails asked sympathetically.

Sonic nodded and made a small grin, "Yeah, I'm fine, pal."

Tails knew that it was the fact of him going to Japan that was making his idol feel bluer than he ever did. "It the college thing, isn't it?" He asked, receiving a nod from Sonic.

The buds took a seat on a nearby couch. Then Sonic admitted, "Tails, it's really great that you're heading to that science college. It's just that… everyone's gonna miss you; Knuckles, his family, I'll miss you…" He let out a small chuckle, "I sound like a parent whose kid grew up too fast, don't I?"

Tails chuckled along, "Yeah, a bit. And Sonic… you won't be alone here. You still have the Rabbits, Knuckles and his family… and especially Amy." Sonic smiled at the mentioning of the girl that chased him around, now she grew up into a beautiful woman.

"And I think it'd best to know that I maybe going to a place that far from here," Tails continued, "I'll always visit you when I get the chance."

Sonic's smile was maintained, "That sounds good, buddy."

**Yes, yes, I know this chapter's short, but you can't expect all chapters of fan-fiction stories to be long. Poor Sonic, seeing his best friend off to college sooner than he thought… and on the other side of the world in Okinawa, Japan! That bit was inspired by my older brother: a United States Marine. I'm sure you can guess where **_**he's**_** stationed at. Anyway, read and review, please! Thank you! Later! :)**


	2. A Memorable Date

Chapter 2

A Memorable Date

The packing was done for the day. Sonic was bolting off on top of the building of his home of Station square to arrive at a certain destination. He'd run below but wouldn't want to cause any car accidents and whatnot. The hedgehog's blue streak disappeared when he skidded to a stop at an apartment building.

Sonic entered inside his home. He plopped onto his couch and began to watch TV. Ten minutes later, he heard his computer ring. So he lifted himself from the couch to see what's up. On the computer screen, the hedgehog saw it was a video chat call with the picture of a lovely pink hedgehog with bangs and hair below her neck. Sonic smiled as he knew it was Amy Rose. He forwards the call and the screen shows the female hedgehog herself.

"Hey, Pretty-face." He greeted.

Amy blushed and replied, "Oh Sonic… Hi sweetie! How've you been?"

Sonic shrugged, "More or less… so-so…"

The rosy hedgehog sighed as she knew her love had caught the Heartache bug. She never enjoyed seeing him so miserable.

"Sonic…" She began. The cerulean hedgehog was all ears now to listen. "I'm gonna miss Tails, too."

"I think we all will, Ames. I'm pretty sure of that." Sonic corrected.

Amy nodded and said, "But you shouldn't be so sad, Sonic. Tail's isn't going to stay in Japan forever. Besides, you still have Knuckles, Cream, the Chaotix team…" then she purred seductively, "…and you beautiful Rose…" Sonic couldn't help but smile. He'd do so when he saw Amy's bright face. For so long Sonic had feeling for Amy deep in his heart. When he grew 19, he confessed those empowered feelings to her. Now for three years the hedgehogs have been together, regardless if the world-hated scientist, Dr. Eggman, was on the prowl. Because Sonic would always triumph.

The rosy hedgehog wanted to lift Sonic's spirits more than she did then; and she smiled when her brain hatched an idea. She returned to Sonic with a smile and asked, "Sonic, you're not doing anything else right now, are you?"

The speedster shakes his head, "Nope. Why'd ya ask?"

Amy just smiled, "Well… I was wondering if we could spend some time together."

Sonic smiled, "Sure, where'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that we go to dinner and see a movie." Amy suggested.

Sonic looked to the clock on the computer screen that read "3:44". "That's sounds like a plan. I'll pick you up at six, okay?"

"Alright, Sonic. I'll see you then, I love you." Amy said passionately.

The blue hedgehog chuckles, "I love you too, Ames."

Amy blew a kiss on the screen, making Sonic chuckle more. Then they logged off the chat.

(Over two hours later)

The sun was setting, giving an orange glow. Sonic was dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt and beige shorts. He was speeding like the freak he was until he stopped at a two-story house, where an attractive pink hedgehog was anticipating Sonic's arrival. Amy saw Sonic and walked to his face. The hedgehogs kissed each other sweetly and parted. Sonic took a quick second to observe his girlfriend's clothes. Amy was wearing a purple tank top with spaghetti straps, a hot pink skirt, and her feet were dressed in elegant sandals. Amy's attire practically took his breath away.

Sonic grinned, "You've just gone from Pretty-face to Gorgeous-face!"

Amy blushed, "Oh Sonic, you just love to see me rosy, don't you?"

The blue hedgehog swept Amy off her feet, which surprised her since he did it so quickly.

The speedster said, "You bet. We're off!" The couple was speeding to their first destination.

Sonic and Amy arrived at a wondrous restaurant. Seeing Sonic's arrival made the establishment's manager call out to the seating employee that the blue hero and her lover get to eat with no charge for the night! The manager believed those characters, who defeats Eggman's plots, deserves such treatment. Sonic ordered a bacon cheeseburger and Amy ordered a salad.

As soon as their dinner was finished the coupled gave their thanks for the free meal. Sonic held Amy bridal-style and zoomed off to the movies. The hedgehogs paid for their tickets and prepared to see an action-comedy flick. They paid for snacks and drinks, but too much since they already had dinner. They entered the screen room, watched the trailers of future films and the main film began. During the movie, there was a scene that frightened Amy and she grabbed Sonic and pulled him to herself, not realizing Sonic wound up in her breasts. Amy soon released Sonic when she found out she was suffocating him in her bosom.

(Sometime later)

It was now 9: 30. The hedgehog couple returned to Amy's house. "I had a great time, Sonikku." Amy sighed.

"Same here, babe." Sonic said, and the couple shared a passionate kiss, " Now I gotta get going. See ya and I love you" The blue hero gave Amy a peck on the cheek and turned around. The rosy hedgehog didn't want Sonic to leave, for she had another arrangement for him.

"Sonic…" Amy began.

"Yeah, Ames?" Sonic asked when he turned back. He saw Amy leaning upon a porch beam and had her eyes half-closed. Sonic felt breathless when he saw his girlfriend in such position.

Amy purred, "Don't just leave yet… I've got a surprise for you."

She moved from the beam and made for the door, swaying her curvy hips with each step he took. Sonic couldn't turn away, nor did he want to. Instead, he smiled slyly as he knew what's up. He walked up the porch and entered the door.

Before he could call out to Amy where she was, Sonic noticed dim light coming from the staircase at his left; so he followed. The light grew bright as the blue hedgehog went upstairs and entered a peculiar room. He noticed he was now in Amy's bedroom, seeing a bed fir for two people and closed, yet illuminated door that leads to her bathroom on his left.

"Amy?" Sonic called out.

"Have a seat on the bed." Amy's sweet voice called out, "I'll be right there!"

Sonic smirked and obeyed. He sat at the foot of the soft bed. He started to wait until…

…his ears heard the quick creak of the bathroom door.

**(Warning! Lemon Alert! If not 16+, skip to the end!)**

Sonic turned his head and, within the doorway, saw Amy Rose, stripped away of her clothes except erotic crimson, lacy bra and panties. She was leaning by the doorway with right hand on her hip and looked to her lover with lust and love.

"_Well hey, my fast, blue, big boy…" _She purred deeply_._

"Hey, my _thorny, yet lovely Rose…_" Sonic greeted deeply.

Amy strutted hey way to face Sonic. One their eyes were locked on each other, the hedgehogs engaged in a slow kiss.

As they parted, Amy spoke, "Sonic… for so long you've save the world from Eggman beyond count, but it's sad you were never rewarded for efforts. Now it's time you were granted the present you deserve…" The pink hedgehog looked down to see a small bulge in her boyfriend's shorts.

"Well now… what have we here?" She playfully wondered. Her hand lured to the bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze, making Sonic moan softly.

"Sounds like you like that, don't you?" Amy asked as she rubbed Sonic's crotch.

"A-amy… please… keep going…" the speedster gasped in pleasure.

Amy,, without hesitation, nodded. While she pleasured, the pink hedgehog felt her body heat up, her cheeks burning, and felt damp between her legs. She kept on rubbing until she felt something growing. Amy unbuttoned and unzipped Sonic's short's and stretched out his boxers. She let out a small gasp when Sonic's manhood stood erect, 8.6 inches long. Amy gazed at Sonic's secret member with desire.

"Sonic… I never knew your cock was so long." She said.

Sonic chuckles, "Glad you like it." He speaks deeply as he takes dominance, "Now suck it."

"Oh yes sir…" Amy purred. She opened her mouth and let the meaty member enter. She started to bob her head up and down, making Sonic moan more, "Yes, Amy… Just like that!"

Amy continued her blowjob and began rubbing Sonic's testicles, and the hero moaned louder.

Sonic felt his peak getting close. He announced loudly, "Amy! I-I'm gonna cum!" The rosie hedgehog received the message, and began to suck faster on Sonic's erection. Moments later, Sonic held Amy's head in as his white lava sprayed into her mouth. "Amy!" the blue hedgehog crashed backwards on the bed, panting. Amy makes a loud gulp and swallows the whole load of seed. She crawls up to Sonic and kisses his cheek.

"That was… hot, babe." Sonic gasped.

"Yeah. Your seed was so thick and I loved it." Amy purred.

"Now it's _my_ turn …" Sonic said. He stripped Amy clean. When Sonic unclipped his love's bra, he spent long moments licking Amy's breasts and nipples making her moan and gasp his name. Soon after, Amy went on her back as Sonic slid her panties off. Amy spread her legs out to privately expose her moistened womanhood to Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked to it with lustful eyes

"Go ahead, hero…" Amy said.

Sonic lured his head down to face Amy's flower. When he inserted his right index finger inside, Amy released a loud gasp and her eyes widened.

"Oh Sonic!" She cried in ecstasy.

The heroic hedgehog smiled that Amy was instantly being pleasure and continued fingering her. Amy moaned and moaned more and started to squirm in pleasure. Sonic stopped the fingering stuck his tongue out until it reached the flower's petals. As Sonic started to lick, Amy screamed, "Sonic! Yes! Yes! That feels so good!"

Sonic sped up his licking to increase the pleasure he was giving. It wasn't long until Amy made her announcement. "Sonic! I-I… I'm gonna cum!"

Sonic licked faster and Amy sprayed her juices in his face.

"Sonic!" She screamed. The pink hedgehog collapsed, panting heavily.

After tasting her juice, Sonic smiled, "You taste good yourself, Ames…" She just smiled lustfully and winked. "Now for the next part…" He said.

Amy knew what was to happen next, slightly feeling nervous. She stayed in her current position. As he went into position, Sonic looked into Amy's jade eyes and asked, "Are you okay, Amy?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I know this'll be painful like Rouge told me."

Sonic leaned forward and kissed Amy's forehead. "Don't worry." He reassured softly, "I'll be gentle." The blue hedgehog aimed his member towards Amy's flower. As he entered, Amy felt a sensation shoot up her spine and moaned. Sonic gave more force and broke Amy's barrier. The rosy hedgehog gritted her nice white teeth as she held in the pain, with small tears forming in her eyes. Sonic took noticed and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Shh… the pain will be over soon." He whispered. And he was right. Amy felt no pain, but returning pleasure as Sonic began slow thrusts.

"Ohh… Sonic… that feels so good." Amy moaned.

Sonic smiled, "It'll get much better, baby…" His thrusts grew faster at a medium pace and made both hedgehogs moan in ecstasy.

Sonic soon sped up the pace and thrust into Amy's flower at a fast rate. Sonic leaned in and engaged in kissing with Amy, while he fondled with her breasts and pinched her nipples. With the pleasure increasing, Sonic parted the kiss and shouted, "Amy! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Sonic! Cum inside me!" Amy screamed.

After several more fast thrusts, Amy felt stunned as her juices sprayed out. "SONIC!" Sonic felt stunned as his manhood released his seed into Amy's womb. "AMY!"

Their orgasms passed. Sonic and Amy went under the cover and snuggled close to each other.

They looked from eye to eye.

"Thanks for the reward, babe." Sonic said.

Amy giggled, "You're welcome, Sonic. Now let's get some sleep."

"Same here. I love you, Amy Rose." Sonic bidded.

"And _I_ love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy purred.

The couple shared one final romantic kiss and went off to sleep with each other's warm company.

**Okay, a long time ago, when I started making lemons, they'd be a bit long than this. Then again, it didn't stop Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller when she wrote My One and Only Amy. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Later! :)**


	3. Amy's Rough Day

Chapter 3

Amy's Rough Day

It was 8:05 A.M. The sun shimmer its beams on the world. A new day has come. Sonic woke up, not by the sunlight, which was blocked by shades, but by a wretched odor. He winced at the smell. His ears heard the appalling sound of dreaded heaving. Sonic looked to his side and saw Amy's spot empty and thought the vomiting sounds were coming from her in the closed bathroom. Sonic got out of bed, not caring he's still naked, and knocked on the bathroom door. Disappointment

"Amy?" He called, hoping for an answer, "You there?" He heard a faint groan.

"…Sonic…"

"Stay right there, babe. I'll be right back." Sonic said and went through the bedroom door. As he stepped out, Sonic cringed as he heard the vomiting once more, but continued on.

A minute later, the cerulean-furred hedgehog returned with a glass of cold ginger ale. He opened the door just slightly for the glass to fit through.

"Best to drink this, Amy." Sonic advised softly.

The response Sonic received was a delicate hand gaining the glass, Amy's hand.

"Thank you…" She gasped.

Nearly 15 minutes later, Sonic was dressed in the same clothes from his date, since he had nothing else to wear, and was waiting to see if Amy was feeling better. The bathroom door opened up and Amy, in a bathrobe was seen wiping her mouth with a hand cloth. Sonic walked over and held Amy, gently, in his arms and stroked her cheek.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm…" the pale red hedgehog sounded.

Sonic smiled and peck Amy's forehead with his lips, "Good. While you go make yourself pretty, I'll make some breakfast. Is there anything you'd like to have?"

Amy giggled and blushed when Sonic called her pretty. She held her hands together and looked with sparkling eyes, "Sonikku… could make some cinnamon rolls…?"

"No problem." Sonic said. When he turned for the door, Amy added, "…with chocolate syrup and peanut butter?"

Sonic halted, feeling confused. He turned back to Amy and asked, "What?"

"I asked for cinnamon rolls with chocolate syrup and peanut butter." Amy replied.

After a paused face, Sonic spoke, "Cinnamon rolls… with chocolate syrupand…peanut butter?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Amy sounded sweetly as she walked up to Sonic. Her eyes flashed and he grabbed the blue hedgehog's shirt, making him exclaim in alarm. "AND IF I DON'T GET 'EM YOU CAN SAY GOOD-BYE TO YOUR LEGS!" Amy yelled in his face. Sonic was thrown back, but never wanted to endure his girlfriend when she's angry. He submitted and went out of the room.

Sonic was now in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, waiting.

He cringed when he heard the familiar scream, "SONIC! WHERE ARE THOSE CINNAMON ROLLS?" It was Amy. "Ding!" Went the egg timer. Sonic opened the oven and drew out the chosen (or forced) breakfast food. After he set the sheet of cinnamon rolls down to let them cool, Sonic grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup and a jar of peanut butter syrup and topped it on the rolls.

"Finally!" Amy said impatiently, she was dressed in clothes similar to what she once wore when younger: a red tank top with a matching skirt and still wore her red boots. She took rolls and started to scarf them down as if they were bite-sized.

"Geez…" Sonic sounded under his breaths.

After eating Amy placed a chocolaty kiss to Sonic's cheek.

"Thank you so much, Sonikku!" She squealed.

Sonic blushed at his pet-name. An errand filled his memory, and made his ears sadly droop in it's concern. He then spoke, "Hey, Amy, I gotta go. I still need to help Tails load up his equipment, okay?"

Amy nodded, "Alright, Son…" She noticed Sonic's eyes filled his sorrow and his head nearly hanging down from the mentally remind task. She sighed.

She brought his face to hers and said, "I know, sweetie. It'll be alright. I promise."

Just like during their video chat, Sonic made a small grin. The hedgehogs brought their heads close to each other and shared a comforting kiss. When they parted…

"Love ya, Ames." Sonic said.

"Love you too, Sonikku." Amy giggled.

Later in the day seem more crazy for Amy. She was lounging on her living room couch. She was watching a comedy show where a couple hesitantly broke up. Amy sniffled sadly and tears began to form in her eyes. In another moment, she began bawling like madness. When she returned her attention to the show, she saw the girl kissing another man. Amy's eyes flashed into flames and growled fiercly. She felt so angry she tore one of the couch's pillows with her hands. Suddenly, the female hedgehog's ager was gone. She grew a smile on her face, knowing the show she just watched was a rerun, and has seen the episodes that were aired after. She clapped her hands and squealed in delight as she knew the broken couple would be back together.

Later on, Amy was doing laundry. She entered the laundry room with her hands bearing a basket of worn clothes. Just when she was about to put the clothes into the washing machine, she felt the sudden urge to relieve herself, so she made for the bathroom. She soon returned to her current chore and dumped all the clothes in the machine. She abruptly stopped what she was doing and felt to relieve herself again, so she went to the bathroom. She even did so again every 45 minutes.

The cravings of weird food choices, frequent trips to the bathroom, mood swings drove Amy crazy into the night

It was 9:45 P.M. Amy just flopped onto her couch and cried her eyes out.

"Oh… why is this happening to me?" She wailed. Her eyes flashed and grew angry.

"I shouldn't be dealing with this trash! Ugh!" Of course, the rosy hedgehog settled down and took deep breaths. Now that she was calm of emotions, Amy began to asked the same question to herself, and more civil. She looked up to the ceiling and asked aloud,

"What's with me today? I woke up to throw up, I asked Sonic to make me cinnamon rolls with chocolate syrup and peanut butter…" She giggled as she remembered the taste of her breakfast with the uncommon toppings of chocolate syrup and peanut butter. "…that _was_ good, though… One minute I'm crying like crazy and the next thing I know I'm ripping up pillows in anger." Amy puzzled and puzzled.

She raised her head as her memory reminded her of a scene she experienced.

"Rouge dealt with this stuff before… so maybe I'm. Perhaps I'll try and talk to her."

Amy grabbed a phone near the couch and dialed a phone number. She waited shortly for her call to be received.

"Hello?" A female voice, sounding sultry, called from the phone.

Amy smiled, "Hi, Rouge. I need to ask you something."

"Uh… Look, sweetheart, I'd like to answer, but I'm a little busy right now." Rouge pointed out from the other end, "Why don't you come over to Angel Island tomorrow and you can tell me what's up."

"Uh… okay. Bye, Rouge." Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. Bye!" Rouge called.

The confused hedgehog set down the phone and wondered what Rouge was doing.

**Lemon alert! If not 16+, stop reading here and wait for the next chapter!**

(Meanwhile)

Rouge the Bat, wife the Master Emerald guardian Knuckles the Echidna, mother, former jewel thief, was on all fours, naked, with her 5 ½ month stomach exposed and hanging. She looked back across her shoulder to see her red echidna husband putting on a lubricated condom on his erected shaft.

"Alright Knuckie… my rear is ready for your cock… stick it in." The white bat purred.

Knuckles grinned with lust and love, "With pleasure…"

The echidna took hold of the bat's curvy hips and gently inserted his member into Rouge's anus. The bat moaned as she felt the erotic penetration.

"Oh yeah…" Rouge moaned.

With his whole length inside his wife's ample rear, Knuckles, while moaning, began to thrust in and out, not too fast or slow. Rouge's large breasts swung in rhythm of the thrusting.

"Oh…oh…ah…Ah… Knuckles, that always feel _soooo_ good. Please go faster…" She moaned.

Knuckles obliged and sped up his thrusting, making Rouge moan louder and her breasts shake insanely.

"Rouge…" Knuckles sounded in pleasure, "I love you. Your rear's so tight."

The horny bat looked back to Knuckles, "I love you too, Knuckles. Your cock's so big. Kiss me!"

The echidna leaned forward and the married couple locked their lips together and let the tongues wrestle. While they made-out fiercely, Knuckles began to thrust into Rouge's hot rear in a fast rate. It made the white bat part from the kiss and scream, "Yes! Yes! Do that rear, Knuckles! Do it good!"

To increase the pleasure, Knuckles grabbed one of his wife's breasts and fondled with it. Rouge screamed more. It was soon that their climax's arrived.

"Knuckie! I'm gonna cum!" Rouge screamed.

As he moaned and thrust, Knuckles replied loudly, "Same here, babe! Here… COOOMES! ROUGE!"

When the echidna felt his seed spurt, he squezzed Rouge's breast so had, milk was seeped out. Rouge's aqua blue eyes widened as he juices sprayed out. "KNUCKIE!"

The couple collapsed on their bed, panting and sweating with their pheromones. They still had strength to separate from Rouge's rear and Knuckle's member. The echidna discarded his condom and threw it away. Afterwards, he rejoined Rouge in bed and held her as close as he could, what the bat's swollen stomach sticking out (in a good way). They looked into each other's eyes and kissed.

"Love you, Bat-Girl…" Knuckles whispered.

"Love you too, Knuckie…" Rouge whispered back. She looked down to her round stomach. She put one hand upon her abdomen, same with Knuckles.

"Can't wait for our next child to arrive…" the bat sighed.

"Neither can I." the echidna sounded.

**So what is with Amy? Stay tuned! Review please! Later :)**


	4. The Truth

**Before this chapter begins, I'd like to thank this 'Nick' fella who showed his support in one of his reviews. Thanks a bunch, whoever you are! Oh! And to answer BlissofanAngel, Knuckles and Rouge currently have a daughter, you'll see her soon enough. And you'll find out the gender of their next child in this chapter. **

Chapter 4

The Truth

Morning arrives once more. At 7:45, Amy wakes up urgently to rush into the bathroom. Just like last morning, the hedgehogette endured morning sickness. But only this time, she had come prepared. Fearing that she'll get sick in the morning again, Amy freezes a bottle of ginger all and places it by her bedside. When she woke up, she took the bottle, now melted and still cold, with her. Amy gets an unusual breakfast again: waffles with salad dressing. A few hours later, she leaves to visit Rouge on Angel Island. The route to the floating island was simple to follow and didn't take a long time to arrive. Amy had to take minor detours to find a bathroom that took more than 20 minutes to find.

Amy soon found herself in front of a boarding device that leads up to the island itself. It was a wedding present to Knuckles and Rouge from G.U.N. The hedgehogette boarded it and was transported up the opposing dock. Amy continued to walk. She soon saw Knuckles the Echidna, predictably sitting at the top of the Master Emerald shrine; guarding the giant jewel. When he noticed Amy, the red echidna grinned.

"Hey, Amy." He greeted. "What brings you here?"

Amy waved her hand to her old friend, "Hey, Knuckles! I came to talk to Rouge. Is she at the house?"

Knuckles nodded, "Yeah. But you need to knock, Diamond could be taking her nap right now; and I wouldn't want her to be disturbed."

"Gotcha!" Amy heeded.

The rosy hedgehog walked around the island until she saw a two-story house; also, she had the urge to relieve herself again. She walked up to the door and, remembering Knuckles advice, knocked gently. After several moments, the door was opened by a smiling Rouge, dressed in a sleeveless, black maternity shirt and white shorts. Her back was supported by her hand to balance her baby weight.

"Well, it's good to see you, Amy." The white bat greeted.

Amy smiled back, "Same here, Rouge. Before we talk, could I use the bathroom?"

"Sure, come on in. I got some coffee ready."

"Thanks."

As soon as Amy entered with Rouge closing the door, the pink hedgehog rushed off to the bathroom.

Afterwards, Amy rejoined Rouge at the living room and sat on an armchair. The pregnant bat gave her a steaming mug and they struck up a conversation.

"So how've you been Rouge?" Amy asked.

"I've been good. Knuckles, Diamond, and I went to the hospital for our sonogram appointment a few days ago." Rouge told.

Amy's eyes grew with interest, "Really? Did you find out what the gender of your baby is?"

Rouge took a sip from her mug, "Mmm-hmm. I'm having a boy." She suddenly cringed and set her drink down. She looked down and rubbed her rounded stomach. "And speaking of which… he's been kicking me as hard as Diamond was when she was inside me."

Amy giggled. "Must've taken that after Knuckles."

Rouge shrugged, "I guess so." She then got down to the matter, "So what did you need to talk about, honey?"

Amy started tell Rouge about her behavior since the day before. The hedgehogette told the bat of her morning sicknesses, her cravings of strange food combinations, the constant trips to the bathroom to relieve herself, and the mood swings, including when she threatened to Sonic that she'll break his legs; Rouge just laughed at that. It was also then that an idea popped into Rouge's head. She had remembered going though those side-effects.

"Well, honey, from what you've told me, it's clear that you're pregnant." Rouge predicted.

Amy gasped and surprise. Pregnant? Could she really be carrying a new life, forming inside her? She felt stunned, while her heart danced around in joy, but stopped to imagine of what her lover would think. Amy did want to have a child with Sonic, and she _was_ old enough, 21 years old, but feared that Sonic would not be ready and would neglect her.

"Amy? Honey?" Rouge called.

The hedgehog shook her head to snap back to reality.

"Sorry, Rouge…" She said, "It's just that… if I am pregnant, I would wonder what Sonic would say."

"Hey…" Rouge said reassuringly, "…I'm sure he'll be glad to know that he'll be a dad. When I told Knuckles I was pregnant with Diamond, he just fell to his and pressed his head to my stomach and kissed it. And just to make sure the truth is final, it'd be best for you to take a pregnancy test."

Amy nodded, "I can try that. Thanks, Rouge." She gets and Rouge escorts her back to the front door. Something else came to the hedgehogette's mind.

"By the way, Rouge… When I called you last night? What were you doing?" She asked.

The pregnant bat gave a naughty smile, "Let's just say Knuckles and I got freaky if you catch my drift…"

Amy's jade eyes widened and her muzzle went rosy; she knew what Rouge was talking about.

The rosy-pink hedgehog walked through town. She stopped at a pharmacy and purchased a pregnancy test tablet. Soon after, and just like her trip to Angel Island, Amy had to make several bathroom stops that took her a while to find. As soon as Amy arrived home, she went to her bathroom to take the test. Uncertainty filled the bathroom as the rosy hedgehog stared at the pregnancy tablet, waiting for the answer. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she saw a "". Amy, convinced, was pregnant with the child of a hero.

Amy felt stunned silent. Inside her body, her heart was tossing confetti in the air, in celebration of the coming child. But stopped and bawled in fear that Sonic would leave her. Amy continued to stay silent; for several hours, even past noon.

DING! Amy felt surprised as the doorbell chimed into her ears. She walked to her front door to answer. When the hedgehogette opened the door, she gasped as it was the person who she needed to tell of her condition.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic greeted with his cocky smile.

"Oh uh… hi, Sonic." Amy greeted hesitantly. "Shouldn't you be helping Tails load up?"

"We finished up nearly two hours ago. We relaxed a bit, and Tails was washing up for a date with Cream." Sonic said.

Amy gasped in surprise. She knew Cream had a crush on Tails for a few years now, and felt happy that her best friend was finally going out with the boy she crushed on. And not a moment too soon, what with Tails leaving for Japan very soon. She smiled.

"Really? That's great!" She cheered.

"Also, I wanted to see if you feeling any better." Sonic added.

Amy's smile was gone, "Uh… yeah… that's something I want to tell you about. Come inside and we'll talk."

Amy took Sonic's hand gently and led her to the living room to sit on the couch.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked.

Amy, still nervous, inhaled deeply, and exhaled through her nose. She then looked to Sonic with their eyes locked on each other.

"Sonic…" She began. "…I had a talk with Rouge today…"

"Mmm-hmm…?" Sonic sounded.

"I told her about my weird feelings from yesterday…"

"Uh-huh?"

"She guessed what could be wrong with me…"

"Yeah?"

"I went to the pharmacy to find out myself and bought this…" Amy drew out the box that contained the pregnancy test and gave it to Sonic. The hero's eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he stared at the package.

"A-amy…?" He sounded surprised.

"That test was positive." Amy admitted.

The azure hedgehog remained silent, feeling a loss of words. "Sonic the Hedgehog…"

The male hedgehog looked to Amy, who had a small smile.

"I'm pregnant with your baby." She sounded.

Sonic remained silent. He couldn't say a word. Mainly, because…

…he fainted, tumbling off the couch and onto the floor.

Amy gasped in alarm and kneeled to her boyfriend.

"Sonic? Sonic?" She called worriedly. The rosy hedgehog pulled Sonic back on the couch to lay him down. She put her ear to the hero's chest and could feel thumping. Amy sighed with relief.

Over an hour later, Amy heard the waking sounds of a blue hedgehog. She looked to the couch and saw Sonic waking up. The hero sat in an upright position and rubbed his eyes. He stretched out his arms and stood up on his feet. Amy walked over to him.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" she asked with concern.

Before he could answer, Sonic popped his neck. Then he turned his face to Amy's with a small grin.

"Yeah, Ames… I'm fine, now. How long was I out?"

"A bit over an hour." Amy answered.

Sonic rubbed his head, trying to remember what made him give way. He suddenly stopped thinking.

"Oh yeah… You told me you were pregnant. With my kid, too." He remembered.

Amy's ears drooped as her boyfriend remembered her pregnancy. "Uh… yeah…" She sounded, afraid. Her head was down, and was ready for Sonic's presumed reaction. Amy felt a sudden warmth coiling her hand. With her head still down, the hedgehogette saw her hand being held by Sonic's, which made her look u to his face.

"Why are you sounding so sad?" He asked, "Don't you want this child?"

Amy grew small tears of fear in her eyes, which glistened by the fan light above her. She gave a nod.

"Of course I do. It's just that…" She felt hesitant.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"…I was afraid that when I told you…" Tears grew larger in Amy's jade eyes.

"…you'd say you're not ready to be a dad and… leave me…" She let out soft sobs, thinking Sonic would leave already.

"Amy…" Sonic began.

"Mmm…" the rosy hedgehog whimpered. Her eyes were met by Sonic's thumbs as they gently wiped the _blue_ drops away from her eyes.

"…Please… don't ever think of something like that again." He finally finished.

Amy felt surprised, and her sadness slowly swept away.

"Sonic…?" She sounded.

"This _is_ very surprising to me, Amy, yes. But I don't, or would I feel, so disappointed and such. Tails is going away soon…, too soon. I'd be pretty lost without him." Sonic explained. Amy nodded, understanding his long friendship with the young fox.

Suddenly, Sonic gave a small smile, "But now… I don't really feel as depressed." He looked down, below Amy's chest and traced a finger upon her flat stomach. Amy blushed at her stomach being touched. "Because there'll be a new addition to the team."

Amy gasped, presuming what Sonic meant, and she made a tiny grin, "You mean…?"

"That's right, babe. We're keeping this kid." Sonic declared with his cocky smile.

Amy's smile grew and new tears were formed; not of sadness or heartbreak, but of pure joy. So pure, the tears would be gold.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy squealed as she wrapped her arms around her lover as he wrapped his limbs around her waist. The hedgehog couple quickly pressed lips together in a joyful kiss.

A few seconds later, lips parted and Sonic reminded, "We might as well get prepared for the baby."

"Mmm-hmm." Amy sounded. Her eyes flashed.

**THWACK! …**Went the rosy hedgehog's fist. Sonic unleashed a despairing howl. The dreaded howl was so loud; it echoed out of the abode to the city and made the bird fly off and cars abruptly halted in the streets, without crashing into each other. The azure hero crouches down; holding himself below the waist and within his legs and fell to the ground. As he lies on the floor in pain, Sonic groans, "Why'd you hit me?"

Amy responds, sweetly, "Oh it was just out of love, Sonikku." Her eyes flashed again and roared out while pointing to her abdomen, "Why do you think, you speed-addicted rat? I'm gonna be fat because of you!"

"Oh…" Sonic sounded. A second wave of pain rushed through him, making him groan once more.

**Weren't expecting that crotch shot, were you? So yes, Amy's pregnant. To those who believe I killed the mood after Sonic says he'll raise the unborn child and Amy jabs him in the sweets, sorry about that. I thought it'd be funny. BTW, it'll be a while until the next update, I'm trying to put in the words of the story, I got Kirby: Adventure Royal to work on, and… I got Kirby: Mass Attack for the Nintendo DS, and it's more challenging than I thought. Do review, please. Thank you. Later! :)**


	5. I Will be Right Here Waiting for You

Chapter 5

I Will be Right Here Waiting for You

A smile was glued to his white-furred muzzle as he was brushing his teeth. Soon after, he clothed himself a white, leaning towards blue, short-sleeved shirt, and jean shorts. Tails was getting ready for a date. He looked to digital clock that read "5:40".

He smiled, "I guess I should pick her up now." The teenaged fox grabbed a wallet filled with more than $350, went out the door, locked it and flew off by his propelling tails.

Ten minutes later, the fox landed at the edge of a lawn. His grin grew as he looked upon the decent house before him. He walked up to the door and knocked a few times, hoping for an answer. Tails found himself exposed to inside light as he saw something more breath-taking. He saw a 16-year-old female rabbit. She had chocolate-brown eyes; her fur was crème and had brown bangs; she was dressed in a light yellow dress that stopped at her mid-thigh with a light blue short-sleeved top secured with red seams, tied in a bow, and had dainty slippers. On her white, smooth-furred muzzle was a sweet smile. The young rabbit's appearance could melt the fox's heart.

"Uh… Hey, Cream." Tails greeted, still struck by his date's form.

"Hi, Tails." Cream greeted.

"Wow…! You look… uh… you know… I mean… very pretty." Tails said shyly with a light blush.

Cream blushed also and giggled, "Thanks. You don't look so bad, either."

Tails' blush darkened and chuckled nervously, "Thanks." He held out his left arm, "Ready to go?"

Cream linked her arm to Tails', "Absolutely." The teens walked off to their destination.

Just a few minutes after departure, the front door shot open with a crocodile running out with a camera in his massive hands. He was Vector: leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency and step-father to Cream. "Kids, wait!" he called out to no avail. Stopped at the edge of the lawn and looked both ways. He saw no one. The large reptile sighed disappointingly. He heard fluttering and looked to his left. He saw Cheese: his step-daughters chao with a red bowtie around his neck.

"Choa…" He cooed.

"Vector…" A femine voice called out. The crocodile turned around to see Vanilla, his rabbit wife. He slumped back to approach her.

"Had Tails and Cream left?" She asked.

Vector shook his head, "Yeah. Couldn't get a picture of them in time."

Sometime later, the teens arrive at a two-story, color-flashing restaurant. Inside that building was a dance floors being _jammed_ with people and colored lights. To prevent dealing with the loudness, Tails and Cream sat at a table outside and upstairs, where it was cool and under the stars… and alone. The fox and rabbit chatted about various things; including the adventures they had in the past, until Cream came up with a topic her date was too familiar with…

"Tails…" She began, "…since you're a couple days away from flying off to the other side of the world, I want to know something…"

Tails nodded, "Go on."

"Will you feel lonely at Japan?"

The fox shrugged, "Maybe. But I'm sure I'll make some new friends when I'm there."

"Everyone will miss you, you know." Cream reminded.

Tails sighed and looked to the ground, already knowing that he'll leave his friends behind, "Yeah… that's true."

"Will you miss everyone?" the rabbit asked, with a light blush on her muzzle.

"I sure will. Sonic…Knuckles…Amy…"

"And me?" The rabbit added.

"What?" Tails questioned, didn't pay attention.

He saw her cringe, looking down, and her cheeks blushing madly.

All Tails had done was smile, figuring out what she had spoke. Know one of her hands were on the table, the young fox gently took it into his palm. Cream felt the soft touch and saw the locked hands.

"Tails…?" She sounded when she locked her clean brown eyes to that of the fox's glacier blue eyes.

"Absolutely, I'll miss you." He admitted, "But let's not worry about what'll be soon. Just enjoy our time together… right now."

The two just stayed in looking eye-to-eye; seeming like a spell was bestowed upon them. An invisible elixir remedied the spell and made the teens' heads look to the inside of the restaurant. Cream recognized the gently held tone and saw people wrapping their arms around each other's waist and necks.

The hands parted. Cream rose from her chair, walked until she stood by Tails. "Can we dance?"

Tails felt hesitant, but submitted, "Uh… sure, Cream."

The daters blushed as they took their hands into each other and went inside. As soon as they stepped onto the dance floor, Tails and Cream faced each other. Tails was still hesitant, he never knew how to dance. Cream took noticed an just smiled.

"It's okay…" She took Tails' wrists and locked them behind her neck. It was then soothing singing began as the animals began to dance.

_Oceans apart day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<br>I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<br>_Just like they did just a few minutes ago, the fox and rabbit locked their to each other._  
>If I see you next to never<br>How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>_The dancers' feet strolled along with each other, in complete sync._  
>I took for granted, all the times<br>That I though would last somehow  
>I hear the laughter, I taste the tears<br>But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
>You've got me goin' CrAzY<br>_The rabbit rested her head to the fox's chest, and he set his chin gently on her head, never interrupting their passionate dance. _  
>Wherever you go<br>Whatever you do  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Whatever it takes  
>Or how my heart breaks<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
><em>Cream could feel warmth from his partner's arms and heart beating madly, not by nature but for something else… herself. _  
>I wonder how we can survive<br>This romance  
>But in the end if I'm with you<br>I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
>You've got me goin' cRaZy <em>

Tails endured a sudden warmth inside him and had a wonderful idea on what making him feel so relaxed._  
>Wherever you go<br>Whatever you do  
>I will be right here waiting for you<br>Whatever it takes  
>Or how my heart breaks<br>I will be right here waiting for you_

Slowly, the rabbit moved her head from the fox's chest and they looked deeply in each other's eyes once more.

_Waiting for you…_

As the music played it remaining notes, Tails and Cream sealed their eyes, their lips were partially agape, and each pair, at last, met with each other when their homes grew so close to one another. Noting could ever diminish their moment…

…not even the scheduled flight soon ahead.

**There you go, my friends. I'm sorry if this isn't romantic enough. Sometimes I describe more of the action/adventure and what not. Speaking of which, I still got Kirby: Adventure Royal to aid (Unfortunately, I've yet to reach the part where there's a SonAmy scene). Again, with that story still needed to be completed it'll still be a while for the next chapter to arrive. Anyhow, do review plz! Thank you. Later! :) **


	6. Tails' Departure and News Spreads

**Well… I regret to present the scene we'd dread since its mentioning at the start of the story…**

Chapter 6

Tails' Departure and News spreads

It was September 20th at _Station Square Airlines_. Miles "Tails" Prower was set to depart for Japan. All of his friends and allies came to see him off…

…but not at the seating.

Sonic arrived at the airport earlier than everyone else, for he had to transfer something he knew that he won't use for some time and what his best friend could operate with his twin tails blinding him…

"All set, Mr. Hedgehog." Announced a worker as Tails' cargo was done being loaded into a plane. Inside were other young adults, set on traveling to the same destination as the young fox. "Your friend's luggage is stored. He'll have to leave as soon as we take off."

The blue hedgehog nodded, "Gotcha, sir."

Sonic went his own way. Right to a comfortable room where all his friends were bidding their good-byes to Tails, also a two-year-old pink bat was with Knuckles and Rouge, she had her hair in ponytails and had amethyst purple eyes, and she wore a purple plaid sundress. She was Diamond, the echidna and bat's daughter. Also there was Silver the Hedgehog, age 21, and his girlfriend Blaze the Cat, same age, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Vector, even Shadow was there, forced by Rouge. Cream clasped herself to her new boyfriend, with small tears forming in her eyes.

"I really wish you weren't going, Tails…" She whispered sadly.

Tails pecked Cream's cheek with his lips, "Your wish is as good as mine, Cream."

The teenage rabbit made a small smile, "However, just like the song, I'll wait for you."

Tails smiled and nuzzled his head with the bunny's, "Thanks, Cream."

"Good luck at the university, dude." Knuckles wished.

"See ya, sweetie." Rouge bid. She looked down to her daughter, "Say good-bye, Diamond."

The bat toddler waved her hand and cooed, "Bye…"

"Do your best, Tails." Vanilla prayed.

"We'll be waitin' for what new gadget you build when you visit." Vector said.

"Good luck." Blaze hoped.

"Later, Tails." Silver bid.

Shadow sighed, "Try not to do anything stupid."

"Hey Tails." Sonic called. The young fox looked to see Sonic and Amy holding hands.

"The plane is taking off, now." Amy said.

Tails' eyes widened in alarm, "WHAT?"

Sonic chuckles, "Calm down, pal. Just come with us."

The fox sighs and looked to his friends with a smile, "Bye, guys." And he went off.

As her love walked off with his old friends, Cream kissed her fingers and blew it out to him.

"Good-bye…, Tails…"

As he was lead to a nearby hangar, Tails had to ask, "Sonic, Amy, where are you taking me?"

Sonic grins, "Well look to that hangar."

Tails looked out and gasped in surprise. There before him was none other than the aircraft he piloted for so long: the _Tornado_. The fox walked quickly to the biplane and looked back to the hedgehog couple.

"You're giving me the _Tornado_, Sonic?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking you'd probably be lost without flight." Sonic admitted. Tails nodded in agreement, he knew he enjoyed the excitement of flight.

"…that and I won't be using her for awhile." Sonic finished.

Tails seemed confused, but said, "Okay."

The hedgehogs walked closer to Tails. Now was their final moments before disembark.

"Well…I guess… this is good-bye." Tails presumed.

Slight heartache invaded Sonic's soul once more. He let out a sigh. "You know, I'm still gonna be bummed that you won't be here for a while, buddy."

The fox nodded, "Yeah… I know."

"We'll always write to you as soon as we get your new address, Tails." Amy said.

The heroic hedgehog worked up a smile, "But I won't be _too_ much bummed, now; because there'll be new member or of the team arriving soon. And just to let you know, he won't take your place."

Amy clears her throat and gave a playful glower to her boyfriend.

Sonic sweat-drops, "…or she; maybe both."

Tails was puzzled, "Well what the member's gender? Where's he _or_ she coming from?"

The cobalt hedgehog chuckles, "If you really like to know where… it's here." He places his hand upon Amy's flat stomach. Tails' eye widened in surprise and fell silent.

"S-s-seriously?" He stuttered.

Sonic just smiled.

"You got…?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Then you two…?"

"Uh-huh."

The fox looks to Amy, who smiled widely, "And now she's…?"

"…Pregnant." Sonic finished.

After another pause of smile, Tails slowly grew a grin across his furry muzzle. He chuckles softly and it grew louder and louder into full laughter.

"Dude! That is so awesome! You're gonna be a dad! Whoo-hoo!" The fox cheered. He opened his arms and held the hedgehogs in. After the laughter and cheering, Tails was breathing heavily, "Oh man… I'm really happy for you guys… And that's as sincere as I can be…"

"Uh…Tails?" Amy spoke.

"Yeah?" The fox answered.

"The passenger plane is taking off, remember?"

"OH YEAH!" Tails cried. He gave one more squeeze to his friends. When he released the hedgehog couple, the fox leapt into the red biplane's cockpit and fired up the engine. As soon as everything was a go, Tails looked to Sonic and Amy, with a smile, one more time.

"I'll see you soon, guys. And congratulations on the baby!" And he took off, following the other plane that carried his baggage.

Sonic sighed, "Later, Prower."

"**AMY!**" Shrieked a girl's voice.

The rosy hedgehogette turned around only to be pounced by a hugging Cream.

"Is this true? Are you and Sonic really having a baby?" The rabbit asked ecstatically.

Sonic chuckled, "Yes, Cream. Amy's pregnant."

Cream locked her hands together as she squeezes her best friends above the stomach.

"Oh Amy, I'm so happy for you!"

Everyone surrounded the hedgehog couple to say how pleased they are to hear of the hedgehog's future child.

When the news was received to Shadow, he just said, "Hmm… Fay (an in faker)…" He corrected himself, "Sonic…becoming a father, huh? Well…who have thought?"

(An hour later)

Sonic and Amy were walking down the sidewalk to a nearby cafe. They recently planned to eat with Sonic's family.

Inside the eatery was a male green hedgehog, whose hairstyle was like Sonic's and had wily bangs. He wore an open orange vest, black shorts patched with many pockets; red tennis shoes, and grey wristbands was had four blunt spikes. He had a bored face plastered upon him, and twirling a fork with his fingers. Another hedgehog was with him, a female; her fur was dark pink and her fluffy bangs were regular pink. She wore a red top with a purple skirt. She let out a sigh as she saw her brother trying to entertain himself.

"Manic, show some manners, please?" She advised calmly.

"Sorry, sis. You'd think Sonic and Amy would be here already. I mean, I getting very hungry right now." The green hedgehog said

"Well so am I."

"Sonia, Manic, both of you settle down, now." Advised another female hedgehog; she was purple with thin streams of silver in her long violet hair. She was wearing a white top with brown shorts. Her name was Aleena.

The siblings sweat-dropped, "Sorry, Mom."

Aleena nodded and looked out a window to see a rush of pink. She smiled, thinking who it was.

"That must be Amy." She presumed. The hedgehog mother presumed correctly, as Amy went through the door walking quickly. The hedgehogs got up to greet Amy but she just rushed to the bathroom with a desperate face.

"Must've drank a gallon of soda…" Manic guessed.

Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted as he saw his brother and sister

"What's up, Bro?" Manic greeted as he embraced Sonic into his arms.

"It's god to see you again, Sonic." Sonia said as she hugged his arriving brother.

"It's great to see you two again." Sonic admitted. He saw his mother, Aleena. She sat up and walked towards her blue-quilled son.

"Hello, my son." She greeted and hugged Sonic dearly.

"Hi, Mom." Sonic returned.

The hedgehog family took their seats and a conversation started.

"So dude, what's been happenin' with ya?" Manic asked.

Sonic sighed, "Well Amy, my friends, and I went to see Tails off to Japan."

"Seriously? He left today?" Sonic asked in surprise.

Sonic nodded.

"I can tell you'll be kind of lonesome without Prower." Manic saw.

Sonic shook his head, "Not so much now…"

"…Because Amy's pregnant." Aleena finished.

"Huh?" the multicolored triplets sounded, especially Sonic.

Sonia and Manic looked back to their heroic brother.

"This true, man?" Main asked.

Sonic smirked, "Yeah, it's true. With my kid."

The next thing Sonic knew was that Manic was patting him in the back with a grin.

"Awesome job, dude! You've finally become a man!" The green hedgehog applauded.

"Excuse me?" Aleena questioned, expecting that her wily son hadn't said what was spoken.

"Uh…" Manic stammered, "I mean… congratulations, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles, "Thanks, Manic." He looks to Aleena and asks, "How'd you find out that Amy's pregnant, Mom?"

Aleena smiles, "For one thing, when I was pregnant with you three, I looked as desperate when I had to go."

The hedgehogs look to see Amy returning from the bathroom. Sonia took this time to rush to Amy and hugged her.

"Ohh…" Amy groaned from the squeeze, "…Hi, Sonia." As soon as Sonic's sister released Amy, she asks, "How've you been?"

"Fantastic! Especially when I know I'm gonna be an aunt soon." Sonic answered.

"How did you find _that_ out?" Amy asked.

"Mom said she looked as desperate to go to the bathroom as you did." Sonic explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Amy thought.

Soon enough all five hedgehog began eating. Manic had a cheeseburger, Sonia had a Caesar salad, Aleena had fettuccini alfredo, Sonic predictably had chilidogs, as for Amy…

…she ordered everything that the others were having, including dessert of French vanilla cake. She was starting to devour her multiple meals, but not too crazy-like to make everyone look to her.

"Yep. She's definitely pregnant." Aleena declared to herself, remembering her times of insane cravings.

Later Sonic and Amy said their good-byes to his family as they parted ways. The hedgehog couple returned to Amy's house. Inside they were watching TV, with Amy sitting between Sonic's legs and resting on his front. It was then that Sonic made a suggestion.

"Hey Amy?" He said.

The relaxed hedgehogette turned her head, "Yes, Sonic?"

"I was wondering, since we'll be expecting a child now, it could be a hassle to have him or her living in two separate homes. So do you mind if I started living with you?" Sonic asked.

Amy smiled at Sonic's idea, "Well I think that's good idea. It gets pretty lonely in here and I'd love to have you here with me."

Sonic smiled also and pack his lover on the cheek, "That's great, Ames. And as soon as I move in…" He started to rub Amy's flat stomach, "_We_ won't be lonely for so long."

Amy blush from Sonic's gentle caress. She looked down to her latched stomach and placed a hand upon Sonic's hand and cupped his cheek with the other.

"Yes. I love you, Sonic." She purred.

"I love you too, Amy." Sonic spoke softly.

The hedgehogs shared a passionate kiss. They believed greatly that _nothing_ could stop them from preparing for their child.

**Well, here you are! Now everyone, associated with the hedgehog couple, knows about Amy's pregnancy; including Sonic's family from **_**Sonic Underground**_**. Just a reminder, the nobility status of Sonic and his family will be excluded in this story. Again, I say it is still gonna be a while 'til the next update, I got fan-art I plan to produce for DeviantART, Kirby: Adventure Royal to write, and perhaps Cavalier Sean, a VeggieTalesxKirbyxMario X-Over to continue as well. Anyhow do review plz. Thanks! Later! :)**


	7. Fists of Joy

**I'm back! This chapter focuses on Knuckles and Rouge, concerning something…**

Chapter 7

Fists of Joy

It was December 30th, 3:10 A.M. in the morning when this occurred. Rouge and Knuckles resided in their bedroom, sleeping. Knuckles slept peacefully. Rouge, on the other hand…

…she was groaning lowly. She felt like tossing and turning, but didn't want to wake up her husband. Her head started to drench in sweat, and to top it off her baby bump, that gotten larger, was aching dreadfully. All this woke Rouge up.

She mumbled, "Ugh… what's going on with…" She could finish speaking, for she felt a sudden dampness. The bat looked down just to see her large abdomen in the way. She knew the dampness was ensuing from her lower region. She gasped loudly when she felt thumps from her middle. She just couldn't help but smile and put a hand on her belly.

"Alright." She whispered to her gut, "I'll wake up Daddy and we'll be off."

Because time was of the essence, Rouge had to shake Knuckles awake, causing him to groan.

"Rouge…what is it?" He asked drowsily.

"It's time." Rouge told.

Those two words were more than enough to make the Master Emerald guardian to leap out from bed. He swiped up his cell phone and dialed numbers while rushing out the door to get Diamond. Rouge was left there to start breathing all desperate-like.

"Sonic, you and Amy get some stuff together; Rouge's goin' into labor already! Vector, it's time! Pick us up and hurry! Shadow, Rouge's baby is coming! Get to the hospital! Silver, get Blaze and head out to the hospital, Rouge's water broke. What? It's not like that, dude! I mean she's going into labor. Get to it!" The echidna called upon his phone. He entered a pink room where Diamond was cuddling with a plush toy in her sleep.

Despite Rouge couldn't wait for so long, Knuckles gently nudged his daughter. It wasn't so long until two closed amethyst eyes cracked open.

"Daddy…?" She cooed.

Knuckles scooped up Diamond into his arms and whispered, "Come on, sweetie. We got to get to the hospital."

"'Kay…" She mumbled and set her head down on his chest.

The family dressed for the current weather they were in, jackets to snow pants, grabbed a booster seat for Diamond, and they headed out the door.

It was a cold and hard evening. The growing family's home was soggy from snow; and because it could be slippery, everyone had to walk slowly. Rouge didn't enjoy that at all.

The pained bat's mind was unpleasantly stirring, _'Oooohhhhhhh…if I'd known that my son would be due during this season, Knuckles and I would've conceived way before or after the pregnancy started.'_

When everyone arrived at the bridge to the mainland, the screeching sound of tires was distant yet heard to the family's ears. Knuckles saw a familiar van at the opposing end of the bridge. It was piloted by the Chaotix Leader: Vector the Crocodile himself. Seeing so made Knuckles feel relieved, but not too much. When a contraction hit, Rouge grasped her stomach and grunted despairingly. Knuckles always held his wife ever since they exited the house, and caught her.

Rouge gave a small smile, despite the pain, "Thanks, Knuckles…"

The ruby echidna smiled back, "Of course, Rouge. Come on, just a few more steps and you'll be seated."

As soon as the family arrived at the van, Cream and Vanilla who were also inside, secured in the booster seat and Diamond was seated and Rouge was seated also.

"Okay…" Rouge sounded, "Now that my baby girl and I are seated, I suggest we get moving _or somebody else is gonna be in pain AS I!"_ She rose to yelling, causing everyone to cringe.

Vectory sweat dropped, "Uh… gotcha…" The croc stepped on the gas and drove off to their medical destination.

(20 minutes later)

The van arrived at _Station Square Hospital_, and all at once everyone charged out. Knowing his friends have arrived, Sonic, along with Amy, Silver and Blaze, came out with an open wheelchair to seat Rouge in and rushed her inside.

"So Rouge, are you ready to have to have that next kid?" Blaze asked.

Rouge felt more calm and responded, "I sure am. I just wish I'd be dilating faster."

Rouge was rushed to the delivery room, changed into a hospital gown and rested upon a bed. Rouge was panting softly for her blood pressure was rising too much.

A man in a doctor's jacket, with light skin came into the room.

"Good evening, I'm Dr. Isaac and I'll be delivering the coming child. You must be Knuckles." He said as he saw the echidna. They both shook hands.

"Yes, sir, I am." The echidna said, "My wife's ready to give birth to our next baby."

Dr. Isaac nodded, "Rouge may be ready but she's not dilated far enough."

Knuckles sighed, "I was afraid you'd say that. How long will it be until she's fully dilated?"

"Well, since you say Rouge had given birth before, which is about 8 hours for first birthing, it'll be about 4 hours this time."

Rouge groans loudly when she hears this, "That's still a long time!"

"Now, I'll be back every so often to check on you, Rouge." Dr. Isaac reminded. As he left, Knuckles walked and sat next to his wife. He made a smile to brighten Rouge up and held her hand.

"Out of every part of my pregnancies, this is the lamest, Knuckles." Rouge pouted.

The echidna gave a small laugh, "I bet. But I'm gonna be right here, right by you…" He placed his other hand on Rouge's large baby bump and rubbed it in a circular motion, "…_and_ our son."

The bat smiled at her lover's support, "Thanks, Knucklehead."

The stayed in the waiting room, where there were some couches than just chairs. Some of the team was still tired for they were woken up so early. Blaze leaned against Silver as he leaned his head a top of hers, Vanilla leaned towards Vector as she held his massive hand. Cream and Cheese stayed awake to look after Diamond, who sat on her lap. Sonic was laying on one of the couches with his feet crossed. He looked to see Amy, but instead of seeing a smile from her face, Sonic saw her looking at her stomach, that was barely rounded, and hinted nervousness from her, surpassing how tired she was. The heroic hedgehog shifted closer to his lover and placed his hand upon hers for support. When the rosy hedgehogette made eye contact with sapphire-blue male…

"You okay, Ames?" He asked.

Amy showed a small smile, "Yeah… just tired."

"Are you nervous?" Sonic asked.

"About…?" Amy sounded.

"About what Rouge is going through…again." Sonic specified.

"Oh. Well…" Amy hesitantly sounded. She returned her attention to her stomach, "…just a bit, but I _am_ worried on how it'll go out for our baby."

Sonic leaned Amy in to kiss her forehead, "Don't worry 'bout it right now, Amy. And when the time comes, I'll be with you until it's all over and we're holding our child." He rubbed Amy's tummy, feeling that small, yet growing bulge. Amy smiled, feeling settled from her fear. The couple leaned back on the couch to be more comfortable.

"Thank you, Sonic. You know how to make this mother-to-be feel better." Amy sighed and placed her head to her boyfriend's chest.

"No problem, Amy." Sonic said as he gently pressed his head to hers.

Several hours later, just about four like Dr. Isaac explained, Rouge was now in despairing pain. Her head was drenched in sweat by the heat of the pushing she was doing. She moan from the pain that was flowing though her like a ghost and tiny tears were forming in her closed eyes.

"It hurts again, Knuckles…" She whimpered.

Knuckles, having not leaving the bat's side or her hand, simply said, "It'll be over soon, babe."

"Do you know what's worse…?" She moaned.

Knuckles just shook his hand, and Rouge squeezed her husband's hand greatly. Knuckles' eye widened and groaned stiffly.

"Rouge…?" He sounded in pain.

The bat glowered Knuckles to death, "You did this to me AGAIN!"

The echidna sweat-dropped while Rouge continued speaking lowly, "If I wasn't married to you, I'd swipe that Master Emerald behind your ba…aaa…AH!" She screamed.

Dr. Isaac was there.

"Don't worry, Rouge. You're halfway there. I can see the baby's head crowning. So I want you to breathe in and push as hard as you can."

Rouge gave a whimper and a nod. She held in her breath and pushed with all the effort she had. She screamed in pain again.

"That's it. That's it. Push, push, push, push, push…" Dr. Isaac said.

Rouge grunted and grunted as she pushed. Suddenly, she stopped her work when a miraculous sound was heard and the doctor exclaimed…

"The baby's here! It's a boy!" Dr. Isaac exclaimed as he held the crying newborn.

Knuckles smiled and kissed Rouge's cheek, "You did great, Rouge. Our child's here."

Knowing her work was done, Rouge collapsed on her bed, breathing heavily. Knuckles cut the umbilical cord. As soon as the newborn was cleaned and was wrapped in a blue blanket, he was given to Knuckles. The proud father gazed down at his arrived son, he smiled and felt like his legs were about to give in. He showed the newborn to Rouge. Her aqua blue eyes scintillated as tears of joy filled them.

"He's… he's so beautiful, Knuckles…" She sighed.

"I'd never argue about that. But we still need to name him, though." Knuckles said.

Knowing that Knuckles named their daughter, Rouge decided to think up a name for their son. Her smile brightened when she said,

"I say we name him… Fist."

Knuckles chuckled, "That's a good name. I assume that comes from me?"

"You bet…" Rouge giggled.

The door opened and the team came in to see the baby. Diamond, still feeling tired, walked in and was scooped into Knuckles' arms. When she saw Baby Fist in her mother's cradling arms, the little hybrid gasped in surprise and looked to her father.

"Little brother?" She asked.

Knuckles nodded and smiled warmly, "Little brother. That makes you the big sister."

Diamond latched onto her dad's neck into a hug while the full-blooded echidna embraced her into his own arms.

"Oh my… he looks so peaceful." Vanilla sighed.

"And Knuckles…" Sonic began as he held a laptop, "Someone else would like to see your son, also." A screen popped up, showing Miles "Tails" Prower himself.

"Hey guys." Tails greeted on the screen, "Congratulations on your new baby!"

"Thanks Tails." Knuckles said, "You may still be in Japan but it's good to seeing you from here.

Several minutes later, everyone left the delivery room; while Knuckles, Rouge, Diamond, and now newborn Fist, remained. This moment of peace and quiet was cherished by the extended family.

**Okay, other than my reminding of my other stories and stuff, I got nothing else to say. Do review, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


	8. Notice

Notice-

Hello to all Fan-Fiction readers! I'd like to start off by saying thank you all for supporting this story _A New Chapter_; specifically for sending reviews, adding this to you favorite stories, etc. Also I'm sorry for not updating, as some would believe, on schedule. I get distracted by so many things. Please, I ask you all not to lose faith in me. I've not forgotten this story, let alone _Kirby: Adventure Royal_. Speaking of which, with the holidays coming 'round the corner so quickly, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to write two Christmas-themed fan-fics. One of which, in the Mario category, will be titled _A Koopa King's Christmas Carol_, and the other, find it in the Kirby category, called _Give This Christmas Away_ (based on a song). I repeat: I've not forgotten this very story. And to those who are wondering when you'll be seeing some SilVaze, it _will_ happen; just have patience. That's all I have to say, now have a scary Halloween weekend!


	9. A Busy Valentine's Day Part 1

**Finally! Here's a chapter that's about to be my favorite…**

Chapter 8

A Busy Valentine's Day Part 1

It was now February 14th, dating the most romantic day of the year: Valentine's Day. Hearts flutter, kisses smooch, and hands in hands grow warm. With winter slowly closing, Nature decided to warm up the day. But right now, however, it was 5:50 in the morning, so the day started cool. Sonic was sleeping in sweet serenity, and in loving warmth in the same bed as his lover, Amy Rose.

As he slept peacefully, Sonic felt the bed shift, causing him to mutter softly. He cracked his eyes from sleep and saw a dark figure sitting at the opposing side of his bed. With the sun, slowly rising, but risen enough to cast narrow beams of light through the stringed holes of the veiling window shades, he could recognized the sitting figure.

"Amy…?" The dark-shaded sapphire hedgehog mumbled.

The dark-shaded rosy hedgehogette turned her head, with her eyes half-sealed.

"Yes, Sonic?" She purred calmly.

"Are you okay? Are you about to throw up?" He asked.

Amy worked up a smile. She groaned as she moved herself, she stopped when she was now leaning on the bedpost with a pillow to support her back.

"Of course not, Sonikku…" she said and placed a hand on her stomach, which grown into a better baby bump, and looked down to it, "…A certain someone kicked me awake."

Sonic gave a drowsy, yet true, smile. He shifted closer to Amy and placed a hand on her rounding tummy.

"Is that so, huh?" He asked as he rubbed his lover's abdomen in a small circle.

Amy responded, "He or she must be a morning person…"

The rosy hedgehogette quietly gasped and blushed as Sonic gently pressed the side of his head to her stomach; his rich blue fur colliding with her tan belly fur. Amy couldn't help but just giggle at her boyfriend's peaceful action. Sonic waited for a few seconds, and started to feel nudges from the inside of the special oven. He smiled warmly as he felt his delicate creation's movements from within.

Amy sighed in relaxation, _'Wow! …I never knew that my Sonic, my boyfriend, the reason I'm carrying a child, could be so attached to our baby as he or she grows inside my tummy. Sonic looks so adorable near the child.'_

Finally, another kick from within Amy's oven was made to Sonic's cheek.

"Well something tells me this kid's got my running feet." He chuckled, "And one more thing…"

Amy felt surprised that Sonic kissed her fully on the lips, since it was so dark, yet always obliged to engage in such act with the hero she deeply loved.

Sonic parted his lips and purred, "Happy Valentine's Day, Amy."

The hedgehogette smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day to you also, Sonikku. I'm really glad that we're going to have our ultrasound appointment."

"Me too, Ames." Sonic agreed and looked to Amy's swollen stomach and rubbed it, "We'll finally see if we're having a boy or girl."

Amy nodded. In spite of being tired, she let out an exhausted howl, "But let's get a bit more sleep, okay?"

"No problem…" Sonic yawned.

The couple returned under the covers. As Amy lied on her left side, Sonic face her front and placed a hand on her abdomen. Amy happily sighed when it happened.

Now it was 8:19. The hedgehog couple woke up one more. Because it was forecasted to be warm the couple chose something light to wear: Sonic garbed a light blue short-sleeved shirt and white shorts, while Amy wore a red maternity shirt and purple skirt. Soon after having breakfast of Amy's cravings, and little of Sonic's choice, the couple departed out of their home, at 10:10, for their ultrasound appointment.

45 minutes later, the hedgehogs arrived at the _Station Square Hospital_. They went down to the waiting room; fortunately, their wait was cut as the accountant called them in. Sonic and Amy soon met a familiar doctor.

"Hello and Happy Valentine's Day, Sonic and Amy." Dr. Isaac greeted the hero and chilidog-eating mother-to-be.

Sonic smiled, "Thanks, Doctor. Sorry we're late, by the way." He playfully glowered Amy, "Amy had to take a few pit stops and got hungry."

Amy gulped down the last of her snack and playfully countered, "Oh ha, Sonic. You couldn't resist a chilidog, yourself."

"Touché, my love. Touché." Sonic said.

"Anyway… Are you ready for your ultrasound, now?" Dr. Isaac asked.

Amy, momentarily distracted, gasped as she remembered, "You bet!"

The doctor smiles, "Good. Now follow me."

Dr. Isaac led the future parents to a room. Inside was a bed layered with paper, and a machine with a monitor.

"Alright Ms. Rose," The doctor coached and brought out a device that spreads a special substance, "I need you to lie on that bed and lift up your shirt and lower you skirt to expose you stomach. That way I can apply this special jelly to your stomach and we can see the child.

"Okay, then." Amy obliges. With Sonic's assistance, Amy lifts herself up on the bed and lies down. With her stomach getting heavy, the hedgehogette feels her back aching from balancing her special weight, and lying on the bed was just what she needed. She showed her relaxation with a sigh.

Dr. Isaac then applied the jelly onto his patient's rounding abdomen and adjusted by attaching several suction cupped wires. The doctor flipped a switch on the machine, and in several moments…

"Anytime now…" Isaac said as he looked to the monitor, "…annnnd…there we go."

Sonic and Amy looked to the monitor also and fell speechless. On that very monitor was none other than their baby.

"Wow…!" Amy gasped softly as she marveled the forming life's portrayal.

Sonic said nothing; he was the most speechless. The Blue Blur felt amazed that the advancement in technology could let him see his creation sooner than he expected; so amazed, his body felt stunned and he'd fall from the excitement.

Dr. Isaac marveled the amazed couple, "Surprising, isn't it?"

"Mmm-hmm." Amy sounded with a tear of pure joy forming in her right eye.

"I've once read that at being five months pregnant we'll get to see what the baby's gender is, right?" Sonic said.

Dr. Isaac nodded, "Indeed. I'll just zoom in and see what you're given." He examined the screen as he pressed a button. "Uh-huh." He said. After seeing something between the fetus' legs, he turned to the hedgehogs, which were waiting for their answer, and asked, "Now, I suppose the father wishes for a son and the mother wishes for a daughter?"

"Yeah, and…?" The hedgehogs said together.

"Well, chalk one up for the boys, because that's the precise gender of your baby." Dr. Isaac informs.

Despite her happiness, Amy falsely sighs, "I wish I wasn't pregnant right now, Sonic."

The azure hedgehogs frowns, "What? Why?"

Amy smiles, "Because I want to hold my son in my arms."

Sonic just smiled and peck her on the cheek, "That _will_ happen, Amy. It _will_ happen."

"Now in the next four months," Dr. Isaac said, "your baby will most likely be due in the middle of June; perhaps on the 15th or 16th."

Sonic nods, "Good to know."

The couple leaves the hospital, with new of their child's male gender.

After a long walk, caused by multiple bathroom stops and cravings, Sonic and Amy finally arrived home. As the hedgehogs went inside, Amy had something on her mind.

"Sonic?" She called.

"Yeah, babe?" Sonic answered.

"As it is Valentine's Day, I was wondering," Amy began as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's arm and smile widely, "…do you have any plans for us?

Sonic smirked and slung an arm around her waist, "I got a few plans."

Amy's eyes shined with interest, "Like…?"

"I'd say…candle-lit dinner…" Sonic listed.

The hedgehogette gasped in surprise.

"…a movie to rent…"

Another gasp was made by Amy.

She slung her arms around his neck and purred, "…And… have 'fun'."

Sonic grew nervous, "You mean…?"

"Mmm-hmm…" Amy purred and pressed her lips to Sonic's. He couldn't resist Amy's loving touch and engaged her in a tongue-wrestling match of fierce passion. Soon after, Amy grew fatigued, causing her to part lips from Sonic.

Seeing his lover's eyes drooping, Sonic asks, "Are you okay?"

Amy nods, "I think being pregnant makes females tired, Sonic."

"Come on, let's go to the couch. I wouldn't want you to trouble yourself in going up the stairs to the bed.

Amy smiled, "You're so sweet… Sonikku…"

Sonic smiled back, "No problem, Amy."

The hedgehogs went to the couch. And before Amy was lowered down by Sonic, he unfolded the furniture into a bed. She sighed as she gently landed on the cushions' comfort.

"One more thing, Sonic…" Amy yawned.

"Yeah?"

"Could you nap with me…" Amy looks down to her rounding stomach, "…and the baby?"

Sonic's smile widened, "I'd be glad to."

The couple lowered their heads on the couch's pillows, with Sonic gently pressed against Amy's back. He placed a hand on Amy's round oven.

"Have a nice nap, Ames…" Sonic whispered.

Much later, as the evening enrolled and the temperature got much cooler to exceptionally cold. Amy was already awake, and was blindfolded by Sonic's hands.

"Alright Sonic my baby boy and I are ready to eat. So what are we having?" Amy asked with anticipation.

"You really want to know?" Sonic teased.

"Yes, please!" Amy squealed.

"Alright then…"

Amy's eyes were free of Sonic's hands. She just gasped in surprised as she covered her mouth. Her dining room table was set with an ivory white cloth; there was a vase of roses between lit candles on two three-branched silver candelabras. At one of the table corners were two bowls of steaming spaghetti with meat chunks in the sauce with a basket of breadsticks between the dishes.

Amy's marveling of the dinner would last for the rest of the evening. But she soon squeaked,

"Sonic… this is… so beautiful…"

The blue hero smiled, wrapped an arm around his lover's waist and the other took her hand,

"It's something… but it's nothing compared to my Rose." He purred.

Amy just blushed. Now the couple began to seat themselves, first Amy, then Sonic; and they began to enjoy their Italian dinner.

A while later, as Sonic was putting the dishes in the sink, Amy was climbing the stairs. By the time she was at the top, the mother-to-be leaned against the post, huffing greatly, what with bearing a growing life inside her and all. When gentle jolts occurred from within, Amy looked down to her baby bump and placed a hand upon it. She smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner, sweetie, but you can be such a naughty 'wittle' burden inside Mommy's tummy; and _that_ shouldn't matter because I love you very much. Now go back to sleep, please." She cooed softly at her stomach.

Amy went back to walking into her bedroom while her unborn son's kicks grew softer and softer as she made it to the closet. The hedgehogette flipped the closet lights on and no longer felt any interior movements; her smile grew sweeter as she looked back down to her round oven.

"That's a good boy…" She cooed down. She kissed two of her finger tips and pressed them to her tummy, "Good night my sweet son."

Amy turned her attention to her wardrobe and began selecting "decent" sleepwear to garb in.

Sonic was the living room; the lights were dimmed, the fireplace glowed with mighty embers, and cinnamon-scented candles were lit. The hero popped a DVD disc inside its player. He turned around, he grew surprised when he saw Amy Rose, with her long hair down, supporting herself on the foldable couch's arm. Sonic felt stunned and spellbound by Amy's crimson-garbed appearance: she wore an open see-through robe with flowing elbow-length sleeves (and one pocket was filled with items), a thin-strapped bra and panties.

"Whoa…" Sonic sounded.

Amy just smiled and, despite of her special extra weight, strutted to her boyfriend.

"So…" She purred seductively, "…Do you see anything you like, big boy?"

Sonic smirked as he held Amy in her arms, "I don't 'like', I love; as in _I_ love you."

Amy giggled, "I love you too, Sonic. And I'll never get tired of you saying that."

The hedgehogs relaxed on the couch as they watched their movie. As soon as a long sexually graphic scene came on, Amy's hormones began racing around her body. She gazed at Sonic, who just chilled, and desired to make love to him again. Very slowly, what with being five months pregnant, Amy moved close to Sonic and trapped his hand in hers. Sonic smiled as he felt the familiar warmth of Amy's hands, but his eyes widened in confusion as he felt Amy's breasts around his upper arm.

"Babe?" He asked when he turned his head to hers. Amy's eyes scintillated with romantic lust for her hero. She closed her jade eyes and kissed Sonic's lips, slowing and savoring the touch. Chaos erupted from the couple' minds. On the contrary, Sonic was hesitant, with Amy being very pregnant already, he didn't want to harm his growing son. Seeing what could happen, the heroic hedgehog parted his lips away from Amy's.

This caused her to frown in disappointment, "What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Amy…" He began, "You _are_ beautiful as always to me…" That made Amy smile; and Sonic lowered his face down to her baby bump, "…but won't mating hurt our child?" As he kissed Amy tummy, he whispered that he'd never want that to happen.

Amy smiled, marveling at Sonic's regard for their creation's safety.

She lifts up her boyfriend's by the chin to where their eyes were locked with one another, "It's okay, Sonic. I've once read that women can have sex during their pregnancy, just as long as my pregnancy is at low-risk, which it is."

**Warning! Lemon alert! If not age 16+, leave now!**

With that, Sonic's insecurity of his child began to disappear. He gave a smile to Amy; the kind of smile she wanted him to make: out of lust and love. Sonic brought his head up to Amy's, and they locked lips into a kiss. As passionate as it was, the kiss soon grew into a battle between tongues while the couple moaned in pleasure. The kiss soon ended and the sapphire hedgehog buried his face at Amy's neck.

As Sonic gently bit the neck's skin, Amy moaned more, "Oh Sonic… you're such a beast…"

Sonic brought his hands to Amy's breasts and massaged them, making her moan louder. With one hand still massaging a mound, Sonic's other hand went into Amy's robe and unclipped the bra. Now that the bra was free, Sonic pulled it down easily, revealing Amy's breasts. When the couple parted lips, and left and extending trail of saliva from the mouths, Sonic looked down to Amy's chest. He noticed that the mounds had grown.

Amy smiled as she eyed her breasts, "You want these, don't you, big boy?"

Sonic replied, "You bet I do…"

"Help yourself then, but be gentle, please." Amy advised.

Sonic obeyed and began gently squeezing Amy's mounds while mouthing her left nipple. All that made Amy's eyes grow wide and yell in ecstasy. Sonic soon felt a taste in his mouth. He saw the suckled nipple leaking liquid.

"Hey, babe, are you leaking?" He asked.

Amy replies, "Actually, I'm producing breast milk for the baby so I can nurse him."

Sonic nods, "That makes sense… and gives me an idea…" He returns to Amy's breasts and begins to suckle on the left nipple, feeling and tasting the milk as it flows into his mouth. Amy just moans and while cradling her lovers head in place.

"Enjoy, sweetie…" She purred and moaned.

Sonic kept on suckling and suckling, while his hand dove down and entered Amy's panties. The hedgehogette blushed as she knew where she was caressed: her leaking womanhood.

"Oh Sonic!" She moaned loudly.

All the while Sonic suckled and rubbed Amy's flower so quickly.

It caused Amy to scream out her announcement, "Sonic! I'm about to cum!"

Sonic released the nipple, "If so then let it out, baby."

In a few more seconds, Amy released herself, "Sonic!"

After the orgasm's strong wave, Amy leaned back on the couch, while Sonic got up.

"Let's make things more…_comfortable..._" He purred.

"How 'bout I return the favor…" Amy countered as she slid of the furniture to the floor.

Each hedgehog stripped themselves of their clothes. Sonic sat at the edge of the unfolded couch while Amy sat on her knees. She saw the hero's member, erect from the lust and waiting for her.

"You want _that_, don't you, big girl?" Sonic teased.

"_Oh…yes…_" Amy moaned.

The hedgehogette gently took hold of Sonic's manhood and started to lick it up and down; Sonic responded with moaning.

"Yes, Amy… Keep that up…" He gasped.

Amy continued her pleasuring and went up a notch; she began to take the whole erection into her mouth.

"Better, babe… Nice and deep…" Sonic moaned.

Amy responded by bobbing her head up and down, deep-throating Sonic; moaning and rubbing his testicles as well.

The orgasm wave was imminent as Sonic announced, "Amy, I can't hold it any longer. I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing so made Amy suck faster and faster until…

"Amy!" Sonic screamed as he held his lover's head in place, while his white lava erupted into Amy's mouth.

The couple parted from each other with Sonic falling on his back, while Amy gulped down the thick seed. She managed to pull herself up and lie, on her side, next to Sonic.

"So hot, Ames…"? He gasped.

"I missed swallowing your seed, Sonic. It tastes so warm and thick." Amy purred.

After a few minutes of regaining energy, Amy stood on her hands and knees.

"Sonic, be a dear and take out what I have in my robe pocket, please?" She asked.

He obeyed. He moved to the couch's edge and dug down to Amy's fallen robe and took out two condoms and a small bottle of lube.

"Well why would you have these things, dear Rose?" Sonic teased.

"To have you in _both_ places, Sonikku… Bur start with my rear, please." Amy purred as she looked over her shoulder.

"As you wish, my love." Sonic greatly obliged.

He slipped on the condom on his manhood and lubed up the rubber barrier; and for better entry Sonic lubed Amy's anus. Sonic positioned himself in front of Amy's ample rear and slowly shifted his erection inside her anus.

The feeling was new and rather painful to Amy, whimpering loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"You alright, babe?" Sonic asked when he stopped penetrating.

Amy looked back at Sonic; he could see the pain filling her eyes, but still contained the lust. She worked up a smile, yet.

"I'll be fine, Sonic… please keep going…" Amy moaned.

Sonic nodded and began to thrust slowly in and out of Amy's anus.

With each thrust, Amy's moans of pain quickly became moans of pleasure, "Oh Sonic, that feels _sooo_ good. Please go faster…" She pleaded in ecstasy.

Sonic grinned and started to thrust in a medium pace that made Amy moan louder and her dangling breasts shake.

Amy soon begged Sonic go faster. The blue, horny hedgehog responded with the begged thrusts and additional spanks; all that made Amy scream and her eyes widened.

"SONIC! YES! YES! DO IT, SONIC! DO THAT REAR GOOD! AHH!" She screamed.

"You bet I will, baby… You're rear is so tight…" Sonic moaned.

Soon enough the couple made her announcements to each other, shouting that their orgasm was near. After several more moments of thrusting and screaming, the hedgehogs released their substances. As soon as Sonic discarded the condom, the hedgehogs soon collapsed on the furniture.

During a few minutes of regaining strength and breath, Sonic pressed himself to Amy's back and rub her stomach. He asked for one more round, and Amy agreed, but wanted t be on top. Sonic placed another condom on his shaft and got on his back, Amy while stood up, feeling wobbly from her pregnancy weight.

"Just to let you know, Ames, you might need to lift yourself also. Because I can't do it by myself." Sonic reminded.

Amy looked down and placed a hand on her swollen abdomen, "Yeah, I can see why…"

Now very slowly, Amy squatted down until she grabbed Sonic's member, still erect. In one moment, she stuck it inside her flower. Now connected, Amy began to bounce, with Sonic's help, on his member while she moaned.

"OH! OH! OH! Sonic! Yes! YES! That feels so amazing!" She moaned loudly.

"Yeah, Amy! You love riding that, don't you?" Sonic teasingly moaned.

Amy moaned positively as her hormones raced rapidly as Sonic's running speed.

After a while of bouncing, Amy groaned, "Sonic… I'm getting tired of this… finish the job the way you know how…"

"Gotcha." Sonic answered as he exited Amy and flipped her on her side and her left leg up. Sonic slammed his erection back into Amy. The hedgehogette screamed in ecstasy as her lover slammed her.

The couple enjoyed each other like crazy. It was a while until the couple could feel their peaks rising, but they didn't care.

"I'm about to cum again, Sonic!" Amy yelled.

"Me too, Amy! Let's do it!" Sonic yelled.

The blue hedgehog quickened his thrusting. And sure enough, the hedgehogs screamed in pleasure as their orgasms rush through them. After feeling the orgasms stunning feeling, Sonic exited Amy's womanhood and discarded the condom.

With Amy fallen on her side, Sonic joined from behind her with a blanket in his hand.

"Oh Sonic…" Amy groaned in satisfaction, "…That was wonderful…"

Sonic smiled, "It sure was…"

He covers him and her with the blanket and placed a hand on Amy's bulging belly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonikku…" Amy purrs.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you also, Amy Rose…" Sonic purrs back.

With that, Sonic kissed Amy's cheek. The couple fell asleep, warm with the love for each other.

**At last! You all now know the gender of Sonic and Amy's baby: a boy! …and got a good lemon out of it! But by the name of this chapter, the next one with continue on but separate… and concern another couple. Can you guess? Again, as I reminded in my notice I still have those Christmas-themed stories and Kirby X-over to work on (As long as I don't get distracted by so many things). Anyway, do review, please. Later! :) (Still gonna take time for the next update)**


	10. A Busy Valentine's Day Part 2

**To Ultimus the Hedgehog (and accomplices): Why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'm sorry that this taking too long, but I got other stories to take care of! And another thing: I join no one on this site! Here it is! Happy?**

Chapter 9

A Busy Valentine's Day Part 2

**(The whole chapter is a lemon)**

During the same evening of the 14th, Silver and Blaze were in an exotic hotel suite, sitting on their bed. The hedgehog and cat stared deeply into each other's gold eyes. They were dressed in nothing but their undergarments; Silver wore black boxers, while Blaze wore a purple bra and panties, both in an erotic design and had her hair down.

"Take me, Silver…" Blaze purred at last…

Silver smiled, "That I will…"

The hedgehog and cat embraced each other in their arms and pressed their lips together. Their tongues soon competed in a wrestling match, which caused them to moan. Silver was running his hands around his feline lover; his right hand squeezed Blaze's toned rear, while his left unhooked her bra. As Silver parted from the cat's velvet lips, he also hailed the bra off, leaving her round breats privately exposed to him.

"Naughty boy…" Blaze teased in a lusty tone. She flipped over and let her rear stick up, with her tail rising higher. "Wanna see more?"

"Of course…" Silver purred.

Blaze slipped off her panties to reveal her nice-looking rear.

"I should return the favor…" Silver said. He stripped off his boxers and threw them aside. He was fully exposed with his manhood erect.

Blaze moved and shoved Silver on his back to the mattress. As the light grey hedgehog was down, the lavender cat crawled on top to where she had him pinned.

"You wish to pleasure me as I wish to pleasure you, Silver…" Blaze purred, "…and _this_ is the way we do so at the same time!" She turned around and lowered her face to Silver's erection, while the hedgehog was facing the cat's nice rear and he tail landed on his head.

Silver smirked, "I like _this_ view!"

Blaze smile as she gazed at the erection, "Good; now you're gonna love _this_…" She took the whole member into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, causing Silver to moan in pleasure.

"Yes, Blaze… that's so good…" Silver breathed. He took hold of the cat's hips and went for her womanhood with his tongue, Blaze gave muffled moans since she had Silver's rod in her mouth. The freaky feline took the rod out of her mouth and rubbed it in between her breasts. Sparks flew up the animals' spines as they pleasured each other. Also, they felt their peaks rising closely.

"Oh… I'm about to cum, Blaze!" Silver announced.

"Same here, baby! Keep going!" The cat howled and she took the member back in her mouth.

After moments of sucking and licking, Silver and Blaze screamed for each other as they released their orgasms. The cat rolled off of her lover, with her head on a pillow, and swallowed his seed. Silver moved to his lover's side with a smile.

"You were awesome, my burning Blaze… just like our very first time…" He said.

"Thanks, Silv, honey… you were just as good and taste as well as I remembered." She moaned.

The hedgehog and cat spent a few minutes hugging as they were regaining breath. Soon after, Silver humped Blaze to get his manhood erect again; Blaze didn't mind. He slipped on a condom and parted Blaze's toned legs.

When the couple locked eyes on each other, Silver asks, "Ready?"

"Just take me, already…" Blaze said.

Silver nods and drills his member right into the cat. Blaze's gold eyes widened and shouted in ecstasy, "OOH! Yes, Silver!"

The hedgehog thrusts back and forth into his feline mate. He sees Blaze's breasts bounce from the thrusts and holds them both; he suckles one nipple as he pinches the other; all made Blaze act in a frenzy. It wasn't long until the couple's peaks were close again. With that, Silver was thrusting faster; he and Blaze engaged in fierce kissing. They kissed hard when their orgasms hit and felt stunned by its sensation. When they passed, Silver just collapsed on Blaze. They breather heavily and gave each other a lick-kiss. After a minute, Silver discarded his condom and rejoin Blaze under the bed covers. They smiled at each other and shared one final kiss before submerging into a deep sleep in each other's warm embrace.

**Well, there the SilvAze scene! Sorry that it took so long and it being too short. The Knuxouge lemon was short too, just a reminder. Again, I will remind that I've got other stories to write, and at this time of the year, **_**A Koopa King's Christmas Carol**_**, especially. If those who complain that this chapter is too short, I ask that you keep it to yourselves. Do review, plz? Thank you. Later! :)**


	11. Making Room

**Hey, sorry if the last chapter was too short, but the next few will seem short. And this one should melt you hearts. So enjoy!**

Chapter 10

Making Room

It was the end of March and spring sprouted from winter. Sonic woke up at 8:30 in the morning, feeling so relaxed, but he knew he and his lover had a job to do. He looked his opposing side to see no one in it. Yet he saw light from the bathroom. He peeked in and saw Amy brushing her below shoulder-length hair. The hedgehogette didn't notice her lover, because she had her smiling attention on her baby bump. She was six and a half months pregnant now and her stomach grew more as nature intended. Amy gasped in surprised as Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Mornin', Babe…" Sonic purred.

Amy smiled, "Good morning, Sonic. You know I never want you to see me without my pretty face."

Sonic countered, "That's never a problem for me. 'Cause you always have your pretty face on."

Amy blushed from her boyfriend's words and felt his hand rubbing her round tummy.

"…Even more when you're carrying our child." Sonic added.

As Amy giggled, her stomach nudged where Sonic's palm lie. The speedster chuckles at his son's movement's, "Looks like the morning person's up."

Amy continued giggling, "Yes, he is."

Later on, Sonic and Amy were dressed in worn-out clothes; Sonic wore a light grey, short-sleeved shirt and white shorts, while Amy only wore orange short-shorts and white tank top. They entered a room across from theirs, inside were tarps all along the sand-colored shag carpet, a ladder, a can of paint with brushes, rollers, and . Amy's bulging belly nudged excitedly, making the future mother smile and put a hand to her abdomen.

"Looks like the baby's excited about us painting his room, Sonic." She said.

Sonic smiled, "Well, we'd better not keep him waiting."

As soon as the couple dabbed their rollers and pressed them to the walls, they began to work. The hedgehog couple applied wherever they could reach, and Sonic applied the paint at high spots on the ladder. After a few hours, the walls were shaded in sky blue. Sonic and Amy just looked around to appreciate their work; and when Amy felt some nudges, she knew someone else appreciated the color. The hedgehogette giggled as she put her hand on her stomach, "Looks like _he_ likes the color also." She said.

Sonic smiles warmly, walks to his lover and places his own hand on her baby bump, "That's great to know, Ames. Why don't we take a break?"

"That's always a good idea, Sonic; and the baby's hungry." Amy said. That always meant that _she_ was hungry. So Amy took Sonic's hand and carefully rushed off with Sonic hitting the doorframe.

Much later, after serving up three meals for Amy, she and Sonic began to bring up baby items; from a crib to clothes. Sonic brought up all the heavy items, while Amy carried stuff that was practically light, while she ate small snacks. Very soon, that very room Sonic and Amy worked in became a nursery.

Nighttime arrived, and the hedgehogs were snuggling with each other on the bed. Being under Sonic's chin, Amy looked down to her swollen stomach, where her hand rests, and smiled.

"Today's been busy…" Sonic sighed.

Amy nods as she gazes at her special weight, "But it _will_ make our son happy, Sonikku…"

The father-to-be smiles as he joins his fingers to Amy's, "So true, my dear rose…"

A gentle nudge begins, causing Amy to grunt. Sonic decided to comfort her tummy with hand-rubbing.

"That kid _really_ has my legs." The blue hedgehog chuckled.

Amy stiffly nodded, "I'll say…"

"And speaking of kid, babe," Sonic says, "There's a documentary on child development. Why don't we watch it?"

Amy smiles at the idea, "Sounds good, Sonic."

With a TV in the room, the hedgehog couple watched the glowing screen as they learned of how to take care of their future child.

**I hope you like this chapter! Things are getting busy for me at school. So I'll try as update as soon as possible. Do review, plz? Thank you! Later! :)**


	12. Aw Great! Eggman's Back!

**Hey, sorry for making you wait so long. I can be very last at times.**

Chapter 11

Aw Great! Eggman's Back!

The month of June has begun as well as the coming summer heat, but most importantly, Sonic and Amy's child due date was growing closer. Amy was facing the bright-glowing screen of her computer and was talking to someone at the moment. "How've you been, Amy?"

"I've been great, but I wish my kid would get out of me already." Amy says.

She heard chuckling from the screen, "I bet. Does Sonic know I'll be coming?"

Amy shook her head, "No; and I want it to be a surprise. Try getting here before the 15th or 16th."

"You got it!" Spoke the voice from the screen.

It was June 13th and hot under the sun. Amy was lying on her right side, watching uninteresting shows on TV. She felt so tired of the hormones her pregnancy gave her. Nowadays when she'd feel a kick from her unborn child, she felt ecstatic, but the unborn's movements grew stronger; and whenever he kicked hard, his mother would groan in pain. Sonic noticed Amy lying on the couch with her eyes half-open, so he walked to her side. While Amy was staring at the TC screen in boredom, she felt her hand being held. Knowing that Sonic was holding her, the rosy hedgehog smiled and looked to him.

"You okay, Ames?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded, "Yeah… I'm just tired of carrying a kid inside me…"

Sonic smiled and kissed Amy's cheek, "Just hold up for a little longer, babe. It'll be over soon and our child will be in our arms.

"That's always good to know, Sonic." She sighed.

All of a sudden, Sonic's ears perked up and turned to the TV screen. An anchorman spoke, calmly, of an urgent newsflash.

"It's been instantly reported that enemy scientist, Dr. Eggman began attacking Downtown Station Square, predictably in search of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic just shook his head, _'Man… why won't Egg-head just retire already?' The hero's mind was visited when_ he heard a gentle voice.

"Sonic?" Amy called, sitting upright, "Are you gonna go?"

Sonic sighed, "I have to, Amy. I'll call my mom to stay with you while I'm gone; just in case anything happens."

"Don't be gone long." Amy hoped.

Sonic kissed her on the lips, "I'll try not to." And he sprinted out the house to fight his life-long enemy.

Amy sighed. When she felt flutters from her painfully grown stomach, Amy cradled her baby weight in her arms, and gave a small smile.

"It's okay..." She whispered to her bump, "Daddy just had to go on a little errand; and he'll be back just as soon…"

Sonic sprinted at his aptly-named speed; rushing though the town. When the dangerous sound of an explosion boomed in the hedgehog's ears, Sonic skidded to a stop to see a massive round robot in the clothing colors of Dr Eggman himself: the Death Egg Robot.

"There you are…" The hedgehog said.

At the moment, the battle robot was causing havoc on the streets; just to draw attention to a certain blue hedgehog. Within the head-shaped cockpit was the very treacherous, if not crazy, scientist, Dr. Eggman. As of now, the egg-physique scientist grew wrinkles and his unruly rust brown mustache was reversing slowly to silver hairs. At the moment, Eggman was growing impatient.

"Come on, Sonic…" He growled, "I _really_ want to show you my toy."

"I'd like to see it, too!"

Eggman turned to the back at his right to see Sonic standing sternly outside of the glassed cockpit. So the round scientist faked an ecstatic mood.

"Sonic! How wonderful it is to see you again."

"So what are you up to now, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

A black orb of metal, aligned with Eggman, floated behind Sonic, without him noticing.

Eggman smiled slyly, "Why, nothing much, old friend…"

The blue hedgehog raised an eye in suspicion, "Reaaally?"

The orb then stopped in mid-air, facing Sonic's back…

_**ZAP!**_

Ice blue shocks seized Sonic, who grunted loudly from the pain. When the shocking ended, along with the pain-filled sounds, Sonic felt drained; he closed his eyes and fell down to the ground. The hedgehog crashed right next to the robot's massive right foot.

It was then Eggman laughed ruthlessly, "Ha-ha! This is you demise, Sonic the Dead-hog!"

By his control, the evil scientist raised the robot's foot and hovered it over the stunned hedgehog.

**Cliffhanger! I'm almost done! Just a few more chapters! Do review, plz! Thank you! Later! :)**


	13. LastMinute Rescue!

**Guess who's ba-aack!**

Chapter 12

Last-minute Rescue!

As the giant foot of the Death Egg Robot rose above Sonic, he, who was still stunned let his mind race; thinking in despair. He thought that he'd never experience his son enter the world, spend his life with Amy, never again see Tails; and the worse thing the hedgehog's brain figured was that it'll all happen in a world ruled by a fat scientist.

Eggman wore a grim grin, "I've been waiting a _long_ time for a chance like this…"

_**SHIWWWwwwwwwwwwww…**_

_**BOOM!**_

The Death Egg Robot was pushed back by a missile, leaving a gaping hole in the left chest.

"What the-?" Eggman cried.

From the sky, a small plane dived down. With the robot's foot away, the plane shot a green spark to Sonic and it absorbed into his body. The hedgehog gasped as he opened his eyes. Sonic was revived.

"Think fast, Sonic!" Cried out a voice.

Sonic's ears perked up as the voice echoed through his mind, "Is that…?

A glowing ring came to Sonic's view from the sky. He grabbed it as it dived down. In the hedgehog's fist, the ring shined through the fingers. He turned to face the still-standing robot.

"Oh boy…" Eggman groaned, seeing what's about to happen. As quick as he could, the scientist began to retreat away.

"I don't think so, Doc." Sonic said as he saw rockets, under the robot's feet, igniting and flying away.

In a flash, Sonic was wrapped into a ball and shot off. He ricocheted off a building and made way to the feet, thrusting through the metal plate and circuits. The rockets exploded into a fiery cloud…

…and the robot fell. The mechanical monster started to plummet down and crash into the outskirts of town, making a blinding cloud of dust.

Eggman, still alive, practically rolled out of the cockpit. He coughed as he began to stand up on his feet; but just when he could take his step to escape, Eggman noticed a shadow through the flowing dust. Know what, or who, the figure is, the old scientist felt fear striking inside him and backed away. The identified yet concealed figure followed. Eggman felt his back face the cockpit he rolled out of and saw he had nowhere to go. As the dust cleared up, found himself staring Sonic the Hedgehog… in the face.

For as long as he could ever remember, Sonic had dealt with Eggman's pleas of mercy; always after his plans for world domination were foiled. The dusty blue hedgehog _really_ wanted to give Eggman _exactly _what he deserves. Will he do so?

"You know, Eggman…" The hedgehog began, "I'm sure that _A_ lot of people would just beg me to get rid of you the hard way. Even I'd think so."

Eggman whimpered, seeing his end and held out his hands in defense.

Sonic continued, "But I wouldn't stoop so low."

His arms lowered, and Eggman felt surprised, but still scared, "What?" He asked, "You're not going to kill me?"

Sonic answered with only a shake from his head.

Eggman sighed with relief as a smile crept across his face.

"Oh… thank you so much, Sonic. You've no idea how happy that makes me. I'll be seeing you some other time, now."

Before Eggman could walk away, Sonic grabbed him by the tail of his jacket, "But that doesn't mean I'll be letting you go."

"Wha…?" Eggman sounded.

Sirens wailed as a cavalry of police cars halted closely to the crash. Officers marched out and detain the scientist's arms.

"What?" He shouted, "Sonic, you can't be serious!"

"I am. Take him away, guys."

The policemen oblige and dragged Eggman off. As he was dragged into the back of a truck, Eggman swore,

"No! This is not finished, Sonic! You hear me? I'll get out of jail and come after you! It'll happen if it's the last thing I-"

_**SMACK! **_…went the doors.

"Ow…" Eggman groaned. And before the police drove away, an officer approached Sonic.

"Nice work, Sonic. And give some thanks to that pilot who flew off a while ago."

Sonic nods, "You got it!" He sprints off while his mind thinks, _'…And I got a good idea who came to me…'_

Over a minute later, Sonic was rushing through the Mystic Ruins and stopped at a particular mound of earth with a staircase. Sonic jogged up to the hilltop to be at Tails' workshop. He looked around and saw, with the hangar door lifted, the_ Tornado_ inside; below it were two feet. Sonic felt alarmed and saw a full-body Tails lying on the floor. The hedgehog went to the young fox's side.

"Tails…? Dude?" Sonic whispered.

Tails groaned tiredly and opened his eyes, "Sonic?"

The hedgehog responded by wrapping his arms around Tails, "Hey! How are you, man?" he cheered.

Tails returned the embrace, "I'm better now that I'm home."

"You had me going when I saw you on the floor." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, I was tired from flying for hours…" the fox yawned.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me beat Eggman when I was dead in my tracks." Sonic thanked.

Tails nodded, "No problem, pal."

Suddenly, Sonic's ears perked up as he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello? Hey, Mom! Did you… What? Right now? Are heading to the hospital? Okay, even better. I'll be there in minutes. Bye!" As soon as he unequipped his phone, Sonic looked to a concerned Tails.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Amy's water's breaking. We have to get to the hospital and quick!"

**Okay… Sorry for not updating for a while, I can be very unproductive. And seriously, who thinks that killing is the answer for everything (From Eggman's final scene)? I hope I haven't lost any readers out there. Do review, plz? Thanks. Later! :)**


	14. The Next Arrival

**Forgive me for not updating a much as I used to! I get so distracted! I hope I haven't lost anyone!**

Chapter 13

The Next Arrival

The moment of truth has arrived for two certain hedgehogs: their child is finally about to join his new parents. As Amy rests in the delivery room of the town's, hospital, her friends and lover's family sits outside in the hall; with Rouge cradling a small baby with white quills; he was Fist. Everyone was ecstatic for the new arrival. …yet two people were missing.

"Where's Sonic?" Cream asked, "He wouldn't just miss the delivery; not after all the support he's been giving to Amy. "

_**ZIP!**_

"Did someone mention me?" the future hedgehog father joked.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Good to see you, Sonic. Now it's best for you to get to Rose's side before she flips out from the contractions."

Sonic nods, "Good call. And I've brought someone to wait with you all."

"Really? Who?"

From another hallway, Tails walked in to see all his friends, smiling, "Hey guys!"

Everyone looked, including Cream, who was struck in surprise, and went to meet their returned teammate. Several of the waiting party, including Shadow, either hugged Tails or shook his hand. When Cream ran to the fox, she just gave him Amy's death hug and kissed his cheek.

'_Whoa… So this is what Sonic's been dealing for years? Wow!' _But Tails was so glad to be back with his sweetheart.

Meanwhile, Sonic went ahead into the delivery room and saw Amy lying up on a bed and rubbing her aching stomach. While she wasn't looking, Sonic slowly walked over and kissed Amy's cheek.

"Sonic?" She gasped.

"No one else, my rose." Sonic smiled.

"What happened to Eggman?" She asked.

"Finally got him behind bars; thanks to Tails."

Amy smirked, "I figured that I heard his voice outside."

"Good afternoon. Good to see you're here, Sonic." Dr. Isaac said as he entered the room.

"Hey, Dr. Isaac." Sonic greeted back.

"Well done to you and Mr. Prower on stopping Eggman…again. Now I've just examined Amy just a few moments ago. So far she's dilating at over five centimeters. It'll be time for childbirth as soon as the contractions grow more constant." The doctor leaves.

Sonic pulled up a chair and sat by Amy, "Looks like we'll be waiting for awhile."

Amy nods and smiles, "At least I won't have to this alone."

Sonic also smiles and nuzzles his forehead with Amy's.

As a stroke of pain emerged into her round abdomen, Amy clutched it and moaned loudly. Sonic knew it was a contraction. _'This is certainly going to awhile. But I just know it'll be worth it.'_

Several hours went by, but Sonic remained by Amy's side (only to leave for the bathroom or a vending machine) as contractions grew stronger. Also, with childbirth nearing, everyone was growing more excited.

"Time's not goin' fast enough…" Manic sighed.

As everyone waited, Blaze faced Silver to ask him…

"Silver…?" The lilac cat began softly.

"Yeah, Blaze?" The light grey hedgehog answered.

As she spoke, the cat's white-furred muzzle grew rosy, "I was wondering…with Knuckles and Rouge, and soon the hedgehogs, with kids of their own…"

"Yeah?" Silver asked.

"I was wondering…"

"Go on…"

"…do you think we could….have a baby?

Silver felt surprised and quickly grew nervous on how to answer.

"Well…"

Blaze sighed, "If you don't want-"

"Actually…I do." Silver admitted and took Blaze's hand into his, "But not too soon. So can we wait awhile until we're actually ready?"

Blaze sighed and kissed her hedgehog loved on the nose, "Sure. That's fine."

Back in the other room, Amy's face was cringing from the despairingly painful, increasing contractions. Sonic tried to sooth her…

"It's okay, Amy. It'll be over soon."

…but it never really helped.

Amy narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "It better be…or someone's gonna lose his legs…"

Sonic sweat-dropped.

"Not to worry, Sonic." Dr. Isaac assured as he and a nurse entered the room, "This always happens to women in labor. You ready to see your child?"

The blue creature smiles, "You bet I am!"

The childbirth began.

"Alright, Amy, just stay calm and start pushing at the count of three." Isaac advised.

'_Calm? That's easy for you to say!' _Amy's mind complained, "Okay…" She said in pain.

Just like the contractions, the birthing was just as painful.

As Amy was taking her breath, Isaac began, "Okay, 1…2…_**3**_!"

The rosy hedgehog brought every muscle together and pushed very hard. She let out a scream from the pain and landed back down. With his lover's forehead sweating from her efforts, Sonic wiped Amy's head.

Depsite the pain, Amy manage to smile weakly, "Thanks, Sonic…"

Sonic smiled, "No problem, baby. You're doing good."

Several more times Amy used all her strength to push out her child; and ended with a pain-filled screech. She turned to Sonic with flashing glowering eyes, "You _do_ realize that this _is _yourfault, right, Mr. Speed-Addict?"

Sonic sighs, "Yes. But we're almost there, Ames."

"Indeed you are, Amy. I can see the head. Just one more push and you're home free."

"Finally…" Amy wheezed. She held her breath in once more and, with every muscle in her body, pushed greatly; and began a cry in the end…

…but it wasn't from her…

The cry went longer and filled the room; even escaping into the hallway where everyone heard.

"You're done!" Dr. Isaac announced as he held a tiny hedgehog body. Amy just collapsed her head on the bed and was rewarded with Sonic's lips to her head. "Congratulations; it's a boy!"

"Mr. Hedgehog, care to cut him free?" The nurse asked.

Sonic nods. As soon as that was done, the newborn was cleaned and wrapped in a blue blanket. Amy sits up as she was handed her child.

"We'll just give you some privacy for the moment." Dr. Isaac offered. As the doctor and nurse leave, Sonic and Amy down and experience their first moments with their long-awaited child. The newborn was had the same rich blue quills and hairstyle as his father and his mother's rosy pink bangs at his forehead. From his view of his creation, Sonic felt like his legs were beginning to fall, but mostly feel his eyes grow damp; as with Amy's. He wanted to speak but did'nt know what to say. Then Amy broke the silence, whispering, "He's finally here, Sonic… Our own child… he's beautiful, isn't he?"

"Definitely…" Sonic agreed.

"Now what should we name him?" Amy reminded.

Sonic wonders for a moment and smiles, "Well… I was thinking…. That we'd call him… 'Needle'."

"'Needle', hmm?" Amy asked, "I think that sounds very good." She agrees.

A moment later, Sonic went out into the hallway and allowed the party to see the newcomer. Everyone began to congratulate the new parents. Cream tried to hold in her squealing when she saw Needle's face.

Shadow walked to Sonic and smiled, "Nice work, Sonic."

The blue runner smiles back and nods, "Thanks, Shadow."

As Aleena cradled Needle in her arms, Manic asked, "So Ma, how's it feel to be a granny?"

Aleena answered with taking her eyes off her new grandson, "Like a returned experience…"

Everyone got their chance to hold newborn Needle. As soon as everyone left for home, Sonic took his time to finally hold his son within his arms.

"I just know you'll make everything worthwhile, kid…" Sonic whispered.

With the new father sitting next to Amy, she said, "He sure will, Sonic…"

_**-One Month Later-**_

It was a breezy day in July; with flowers and grass blades moving to the wind and birds flying around. Sonic was out with a video camera filming his family: Amy was sitting in a swinging chair as Needle, with Amy's jade eyes, was awake with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Come on, Amy; try and do something." Sonic pleaded for the camera.

Amy sighs, "Right now, Sonic?"

"Okay, then." Sonic presumed and aimed at his son, "Hi, Needle. Won't you wave for the camera?" The youngling begin to hold up his hand and wave slowly. "That good, buddy." But just as he brought it down, Needle began to grab Amy…

"Ah! Needle!" Amy gasped.

"Oh" Sonic sounded, trying to hold in his laughter from seeing his son squeezing Amy's chest. The rosy hedgehog heard Sonic's snickers and gave him a playful glower, "It's not that funny, Sonic."

"You're…right." Sonic breathed to stop his laughter, "We may as well go inside, now."

Amy nods and smirks, "Just don't film me, Sonikku."

The blue hero chuckles, "No problem, Ames."

Yes. This is just another moment in Sonic and Amy's new life. Both together as a couple, their worldly enemy behind bar, and now proud parents of a youngling. This was the beginning of A New Chapter.

**THE END**

**YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**I'm finally done! I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me from the beginning! I'm sure some of you are wishing for a sequel, right? Well… I'm not so sure. Not because it's a bad idea, but I really want to try and submit some fan-art on DeviantART and plan to redo one of my stories. Seriously, I haven't uploaded any art since summer of '11. Anyhow, thank you all for the reviews and alerts! You're AWESOME! Later! :)**


End file.
